My Everyday Life Plus You
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: So what happens when you leave state and live with friends, frenemies, siblings AND a guy you completely hate? Also you may like him, there's 20 of you, there's kidnapping, the house almost blows up over Oreos, jealousy comes into play even though you hate each other, secrets may come out, & you need to make it back in one piece before school starts? That's Blossom's everyday life.
1. Black Magic Besties! Plus You

My Everyday Life + You

Chapter 1: Black Magic Besties! + You

 **A/N: Hey again! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot. Rights to their respective owners.**

 **Ages**

 **Girls- 11**

 **Boys- 11**

No One's POV

 _June 5_ _th_ _, 11:59, Townsville Pokey Oaks Elementary_

The students were counting the minutes until the bell rung. Mostly, because there would be a special performance that everyone would be going to.

' _3…2…1…'_

BRINNNNNGG!

"FREEDOM!" The teacher smiled and told them to line up for the auditorium, dismissing 7 certain students, 3 others escaping. Five girls were practically flying to the gym, and while two escaped, three were blocked by three annoying, in their standards, boys. They growled.

"Move." The redhead stated simply, sass in her tone. The other redhead smirked, causing her to blush very faintly.

"Or what, Blossom?" Blossom growled. The ravenette looked exasperated.

"Look, Brick, we have to go. Can't we beat your butts some other time?" Brick grinned, while the other raven smirked.

"What do you have to do, Butterfly?" Buttercup would've told him off, but she bit her tongue.

"None of your business Butch, now move." Blossom and Buttercup stated, getting angry. The blonde looked bored, yet panicky, and she checked the time on her blue iPhone. She immediately dropkicked Brick, and high kicked Butch.

"RUN!" She was running past the other blonde, as her sisters caught up with her. They looked at her gratefully arriving at the auditorium.

"Thanks Bubbles! You're awesome." Bubbles smiled.

"No problemo. I'm happy to help, but Brat just texted me that they should be there soon." They walked over to a group of brunettes, two boys, two girls. The girls looked happy upon seeing them.

"Girls! Glad you're here. Question: does it matter how long ago you made a bet, and you lost, do you still have to do it?" The girls shrugged, but it was Bubbles that spoke.

"Well, it depends on the circumstances, but generally, yeah." The brunette boys looked victorious.

"Why I'm glad you feel that way, Bubbles." She glared at the brunette next to her sister. "You see, we made a bet with them that if we aced the last test with a 90 or higher, that they would need to do anything we asked of them for that day. So, looks like Robin and Bunny are stuck with us while you perform." Her face paled.

"What?! But we need them!" Robin, the brunette with brown eyes and lavender tips at the ends of her hair smiled sadly.

"Sorry Bloss. We really tried to get out of it. But hey, it won't seem strange if you do a trio!" Bunny, the brunette with violet eyes and the girls' sister, nodded in agreement. The girls sighed and agreed. Blossom received a text, and then turned to Bandit.

"Um, how much time do we have before our performance?" Bandit checked.

"Don't worry, you have like 30 minutes. If anything, we'll stall. Go do what you need to." They smiled, and the girls flew off to find the people they needed. They smiled as they attacked the five girls they were looking for.

"YOU MADE IT! But how? School doesn't end for a week over there?" Blossom squealed to her redhead best friend. She grinned.

"Well, we aced the last test so, we convinced the principal to have the guys cover for us! They'll be here next week. But we're here!" Blossom rolled her eyes, then looked at them.

"Alright Berserk, Brat, Brute, Raquel, and Bella, we have to-well, Buttercup, Bubbles and I have to perform. So let's go!" The girls, with the exception of Blossom and Berserk, ran for the auditorium. Berserk walked with Blossom.

"Blossom, I actually wanted to talk to you. I came up with a brilliant idea for the summer." Blossom sighed.

"Berserk, this better not get us arrested. What's your idea?" Berserk punched her in the arm and proceeded to tell her.

"So, my dad bought this GIANT beach house over in Florida, with an in ground pool, it's right by the beach and it has like 10-15 bedrooms, and according to Professor, he has a small house a block away. So, I was thinking that we could all, including the guys, live there for the summer! I told Professor and Mojo, and Prof installed a security system in both the beach house and your house here so no one robs it, and Mojo's going as another adult, and to help look after everyone. They both have cars that fit 12 people, and a lot of space, so that's not a problem. The Rights are flying back when we leave, since they'll be getting settled in with our dad when he comes in the end of July until Jomo comes in October. What do you think?" Blossom grimaced, but then smiled excitedly.

"Living with Brick isn't my idea of an ideal summer, but what the heck? Why not. We're going to Florida, baby!" They high fived, and Blossom was getting ready to go onstage, until a hand stopped her. She saw Berserk still there.

"Go to the audience, I-"

"We're performing with you. Raquel's recording it in my phone." Berserk said. Blossom told her the song and they found Buttercup, Brute, Brat, and Bubbles. They got there and heard Mitch, a "friend" of Robin's that liked annoying her, start to announce them.

"Alright! Who's excited for the performance YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE?!" Everyone screamed, and Blossom peeked to see the boys looking uninterested. "Well, alright! Let's cut the chitchat and welcome Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and their guests Berserk, Brute, and Brat!" Everyone screamed as the girls strutted out on stage, the boys, especially Brick, looking VERY shocked. When he locked eyes with Blossom, he swore he saw her wink at him…but unbeknownst to anyone, he prayed he was right. Their backs faced the crowd, and the stage darkened.

 **Black Magic by Little Mix**

 **(Nightcore Version)**

 **Buttercup and Brute: All the girls on the block knockin' on my door.**

They clapped and posed.

 **Bubbles and Brat: Wanna know what it is that makes the boys want more.**

They did the same and they all separated to the side as Blossom and Berserk came up. They had sweet looking smiles on their faces.

 **Blossom: Is your lover**

 **Playing on your side?**

 **Said he loves ya**

 **But he ain't got time?**

She pointed to her wrist as if there was a watch.

 **Here's the answer**

 **Come and get it, at a knocked down price.**

 **All: (Hey!)**

 **Berserk: Full of honey, just to make him sweet**

 **Crystal ballin', just to help him see**

She brushed her hands over her eyes, to indicate seeing.

 **What he's been missing**

 **So come and get it, while you still got time**

 **All: (Hey!)**

 **[Bridge]**

 **Brat: Get your boy on his knees**

 **And repeat after me, say**

Bubbles and Brat did a double pirouette and leapt down to the floor, and stepped up. They all lined up facing the crowd.

 **[Chorus]**

 **Bubbles and Brat: Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **I'll make you fall in love**

Bubbles and Brat made a half of a heart each, and put it together, and Bubbles smiled towards the blond from earlier, who blushed. She smirked. Bingo.

 **For a spell that can't be broken**

 **One drop should be enough**

 **Boy, you belong to me**

Bubbles pointed to the blond from earlier, pointing back to herself, basically saying, 'You belong to me' to which he smirked with an eyebrow raised.

 **I got the recipe**

 **Bubbles: And it's called black magic**

 **Brat: (And it's called black magic)**

Brat switched with Bubbles, and started to sing where Rachel was, which was like singing to Bash.

 **Bubbles and Brat: Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **One taste and you'll be mine**

Brat did what Bubbles did and pointed to the camera.

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **Boy, you belong to me**

She pointed to the camera, and then pointed back to herself.

 **I got the recipe**

 **Brat: And it's called black magic**

 **Bubbles: (And it's called black magic)**

They pushed to the side and allowed Buttercup and Brute to pass through. Buttercup and Brute had sweet smirks as they cartwheeled to the front, gaining cheers from the crowd.

 **Buttercup: If you're lookin' for Mister Right**

 **Need that magic**

 **To change him over night**

 **Brute: Here's the answer**

 **Come and get it**

 **While you've still got time**

They did fortes, that gained screams from the crowd.

 **[Bridge]**

 **Buttercup: Get your boy on his knees**

 **And repeat after me, say!**

Buttercup held the note and smirked right at Butch, who smirked, impressed.

 **[Chorus]**

 **Buttercup and Brute: Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **I'll make you fall in love**

They did the heart trick that the blue girls did.

 **For a spell that can't be broken**

 **One drop should be enough**

 **Boy, you belong to me**

Buttercup locked eyes with Butch, pointing to him and then pointing back to herself. He smirked amused.

 **I got the recipe**

 **Buttercup: And it's called black magic**

 **Brute: (And it's called black magic)**

Brute switched to where Rachel was, singing to the camera, in other words, Breaker.

 **Buttercup and Brute: Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **One taste and you'll be mine**

Brute pointed to the camera, smirking.

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **Boy, you belong to me**

She pointed to the camera, pointing back to herself.

 **I got the recipe**

 **Brute: And it's called black magic**

 **Buttercup: (And it's called black magic)**

The girls started to jump and walk around, telling the audience to jump along with them. They all sung on their cue.

 **Brat: All the girls on the block knockin' at my door**

 **Bubbles: (I got the recipe)**

 **Brute: Wanna know what it is make the boys want more**

 **Buttercup: (Now you belong to me)**

She put her hand to the side of her mouth, as if she was telling a secret and whispered the line with a wink. She walked to another part of the stage.

 **Berserk: All the girls on the block knockin' at my door**

 **Blossom: (I got the recipe)**

 **Wanna know what it is make the boys want more**

 **All: (Now you belong to me)**

They all did what Buttercup did when they said the line. Now Blossom walked towards Brick's direction with Berserk, who was walking to Raquel, who was right next to him with the camera.

 **[Chorus]**

 **Blossom: Take a sip from my secret potion**

 **I'll make you fall in love**

She and Berserk made a heart with their hands, and she winked at Brick.

 **Berserk: For a spell that can't be broken**

 **One drop should be enough**

 **Blossom and Berserk: Boy, you belong to me (hey)**

Blossom pointed to Brick, then back to her, signaling that Brick belonged to her, while Berserk did the same to the camera.

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called, and it's called, and it's called black magic**

The redheads held the note and the crowd was screaming.

 **All: Take a sip of my secret potion**

 **One taste and you'll be mine**

They pointed to the crowd and smiled.

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **Boy, you belong to me**

They pointed to the crowd and back to them, making some boys faint.

 **I got the recipe**

 **Blossom: And it's called black magic**

 **Berserk: (And it's called black magic)**

They then said their respective line, each doing their own individual trick, which hyped the crowd even more.

 **Bubbles: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Brute: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Berserk: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Buttercup: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Blossom: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Brat: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Brute, Berserk, and Brat: Falling in love (hey)**

 **Blossom: Magic**

They posed with Buttercup and Brute on the ends, one hand on their hip, the other making a half heart, Bubbles and Brat on the sides next to Blossom and Berserk who are in the middle, their hands in a heart shape, and Blossom and Berserk were in the middle, Blossom's right hand in a half heart shape, Berserk's left hand was the other half. The crowd was bouncing off the walls. They strutted off to the side of the stage, where Brat and Bubbles attacked them in a hug, squealing.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! THAT, my dear friends, is how you end a school year!" The other four girls laughed and nodded in agreement. Then Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles growled when a pair of hands shielded their eyes. Berserk grinned.

"Well, was that what you were trying to keep from us?" The girls turned around swiftly and kicked them.

"OWWW! Also, Blondie, we never discussed you kicking Butch and I. What happened to Boomer, hm?" Bubbles blushed faintly at Brick's statement, and the sisters couldn't help but agree. Why didn't Bubbles kick Boomer?

"Yeah, why didn't you? Didn't want to hurt your boyfriend?" She huffed.

"Yeah right, I just didn't have a reason to kick him." Boomer stepped closer to her.

"Sure it isn't because you like me?" She blushed pink, and kicked him behind the legs. She smiled sarcastically.

"You were saying?" The sisters laughed at their little sister's actions. Then, before they could fight more, Brat used her sonic scream.

"SHUT UUUUUUPPP!" They went silent, their ears in pain. Berserk looked at them all.

"Look, we, or more you guys need to go to the assembly, and we've been here for five minutes. After the assembly, I need to tell you ALL, including the lavenders and purples, an idea I had. So, let's go!" She pushed them to the auditorium where they found the rest of the group, and they saw the principal get on stage. The entire auditorium went silent. He smiled.

"Thank you for settling down. As you all know, when August comes, you will all be seventh graders. You have all worked so hard, and some of you have greatly improved. I wish to continue to see you continue to grow and thrive in your middle school. I wish you all well this summer and remember, you're always welcome for anything. And a big round of applause for our performers!" Everyone clapped.

"Thank you!" We all said to our principal. He smiled warmly.

"No problem. Class dismissed! Have a fun and safe summer!" Everyone started walking out, chatting about what they'd do this summer. Blossom and Brick flew up in happiness.

"Freedom!" The group laughed at that. Berserk then cleared her throat once there weren't too many people. The group looked at her weirdly.

"Berserk are you dying? What is it?" Brick said. Berserk punched him in the arm, hard.

"OWW! WHAT DID I DO?" She glared.

"Well, you and your brothers were flirting with your girlfriends that you forgot to say hi, you bum!" Brat, Brute, Raquel, and Bella nodded. The boys blushed.

"THEY AREN'T OUR GIRLFRIENDS. And sorry." The boys hugged the girls and greeted them properly. Berserk smiled.

"Thank you. Now, as I discussed with my best friend Blossom, my dad bought this GIANT beach house over in Florida, with an in ground pool, it's right by the beach and it has like 10-15 bedrooms, and according to Professor Utonium, he has a small house a block away. So, I was thinking that we could all, including the other guys, live there for the summer! I told Professor and Mojo, and the Prof installed a security system in both the beach house and the girls' house here so no one robs it, and Mojo will be with the Professor as double adult supervision. What do you think?" Bunny, Robin, Buttercup and Bubbles jumped up excited.

"Um, HECK YES! Florida baby!" Boomer and Bandit smiled.

"As long as we go to Disneyland, then YES!" Brick and Butch sighed.

"Even though we're stuck with you guys, I guess it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe it'll be fun. I'm in." Berserk jumped up and down.

"YAY! Alright, we should be leaving at 5:00 in the morning tomorrow, but we wake up at four, so we have time to change. Professor and Mojo are driving, 7 and 8, so we have-" She checked the time on her pink iPhone to be 12:30. "12 and a half hours to pack your clothes for two months, since we may buy clothes to keep there. Oh, and don't bother with computers. My dad installed some, and turns them off when we're not using the house. You can bring a laptop that may be a tablet, though. Also, ask for at least 200 dollars, so that, along with the additional money from Professor, we have enough to split it evenly for the weeks we're there, and also afford food and clothes to keep there. Don't worry about lighting and water, my dad and Mojo are splitting that. So, we meet at Blossy's house before 9:00, got it? At 5:00, Raquel will go to the boys' house first with Brat to make sure you have most of your stuff, and she will inspect clothes, so be prepared. Bubbles, I trust you to inspect your sisters and Robin's suitcases. The Rights already know, so we don't need to worry about them, they'll meet us in a week. So, lessen the chitchat and get ready." They all flew off to their separate houses.

 _With the boys, 5:00_

"…Okay, so, 3DS, laptop, and books. Is that all? Raquel should be here soon." Boomer listed. Mitch looked at him.

"Well, yeah. I'm surprised Raquel and Michael's folks are letting them go." He said. Robin lived with the girls since her parents entrusted her with Professor Utonium without a fight, and Mitch lived with Mojo and the guys since his grandma passed. Raquel was adopted by the Plutoniums, as was Michael by the Momos. Continuing on..

"Yeah. But-" Ding dong. Brick went to open the door and was greeted by Raquel and Brat. He grinned.

"Come on in." They walked in, and Brat looked at them.

"Suitcases, please?" Brick nodded.

"Guys, suitcases!" The boys all began to lug down their suitcases. When they all sat on the couch, suitcases in front of them, Brat looked at them.

"Here's how we're doing this. I will look at your suitcase, and just keep in mind, you really only need a month and a half, maybe two months worth of clothes, since some of the money may be for clothes, to put in the closet for if we ever come back, we won't drag as much. Well, you won't. We have some clothes for us there already. Understood?" They nodded. "Good. Brick, open the suitcase." He opened his suitcase. She inspected his outfits, and decided that they were good, removing a few in order for space. This continued five times and she finally finished at 6:00. She left with Raquel and reminded them that they had two hours to get everything they were bringing, and to leave with their pajamas on, and to put a set of clothes in a plastic bag to put on the next day.

 _8:00, 8 hours until trip_

 _With the PPGs_

All the girls had pajamas on and an extra set of clothes to put on the next day. They were on the couch watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 _DING DONG!_

Buttercup got up to get it, since Blossom got it last time. She opened the door to see the RRBs and the PPNKGs. She let them in. Berserk and Blossom sat them on the couch and paused the show.

"Alright, so now that we're all here, I suggest going to sleep early so we're not as tired. Okay?" Blossom said. They nodded as the Professor came in. He smiled at the group.

"Alright, now I do agree with Blossom, if we want to get there early, you should sleep now." He opened up the couch as a bed for the boys, since it was big, and she told Berserk and her sisters to sleep with the girls. He set up little blanket beds and the kids thanked him and went to sleep, excited and nervous about what was ahead of them this summer.

 **A/N: Done! So Read and Review and Follow and Favorite! Until the next chapter!**

 **-Aqua B15**


	2. Road Trip Rampage Plus You: Part 1

My Everyday Life + You

Chapter 2: Road Trip Rampage + You: Part 1

 **A/N: Hey again! They are on the road! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot. Rights go to their respective owners.**

 _3:50 AM, Powerpuff household_

Berserk woke up to the sound of footsteps. She looked at the clock groggily. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and decided to get up, freshen up a bit before waking up the others. She walked downstairs after brushing her teeth and saw Blossom making sandwiches of egg, ham and cheese. So far, she seemed to have eleven done. Berserk tiptoed behind her.

"BOO." She jumped a little, then smiled tiredly.

"Morning Berserk. Just making breakfast for everyone. Wanna help me?" She nodded, and after Blossom finished the 12th sandwich, she turned to her.

"Hey, Bloss, how long have you been up?" She shrugged.

"3:30. Why?" Berserk's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" She smiled.

"To put a little less pressure on the adults." Berserk smiled, and lightly shoved her to the side and started working on the sandwiches. Blossom looked at her questionably. Berserk smiled.

"Go to sleep. I'll finish these in 10 minutes, then we wake the others. You don't need to push yourself so much, you know." She smiled gratefully, and went upstairs to catch a few minutes of sleep. Berserk worked diligently and quickly on the sandwiches, and by the time all 17 were wrapped and finished, it was 4:03. She went to go wake up Blossom, and spotted her sleeping soundly. She smiled. Her best friend worked too hard. This vacation is good for her. Maybe she'll be able to loosen up around a certain someone. She lightly shook the girl.

"Bloss…Blossy, c'mon we gotta wake up the others." Blossom sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes again. They quickly changed into the clothes they set out for the day. They decided on pink and hot pink with white comfortable maxi dresses with black shorts under the dresses, and white sandals. Blossom put her hair in a side pony, and Berserk did the same, but to her left. Blossom also wore white nerd glasses with a small pink bow. They decided to put on the trumpet sound that they use in TV shows to wake everyone up, and put it on blast. They went by the stairs which was in the living room where the boys were sleeping.

"Ready?" Blossom nodded, and covered her ears. Berserk grinned.

"*really loud trumpet noise* WAKE UP MAGGOTS, WE GOT A TRIP TO FLORIDA TO GO TO SO GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED AND _**LET'S GO**_!" She shouted loudly. They hid behind a few boxes. They heard a thump, and an "OWWW!" which they knew came from Brick and Butch. Blossom smiled.

"LET'S GO, WHAT ARE YOU, MOLASSES? WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT AND LET'S GO." They heard two words that gave them a brilliant idea.

"SHUT UPPPP!" They just put the trumpet noises louder. They heard groans and grumbles and the sound of footsteps and water running. They smiled at their handiwork after they got up from behind the boxes.

"Well, I think we did our job, don't you agree?" Blossom said with a smile. Berserk smiled.

"Hell yeah we did." They saw the girls walk downstairs tiredly. The blues were wearing baby blue and electric blue and white blouses, white skirts with shorts already in them, and white flats. Their hair was in low pigtails. The greens were wearing lime green and pine green and black shirts with black comfortable shorts, and black Converse. Their hair was in low ponytails. Bunny and Bella wore purple crop tops with black tank tops, denim skirts with shorts, and black flats. Their hair was in fishtail braids. Robin and Raquel wore lavender shirts that said "Keep Calm and Point Your Feet", white shorts, and white high top Converse. Their hair was in high ponytails. Bubbles, Bunny, Robin and Buttercup were also wearing their nerd glasses (white for Bubbles and Robin and black for BC and Bunny). They went to the couch and collapsed. Blossom looked at them weirdly.

"Uh, you realize you better have your stuff before we leave, right?" The girls glared at her, but very weakly. The boys came out of the bathroom grumbling. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Robin had to restrain themselves from blushing. Brick was wearing a red muscle shirt, black shorts, and red Converse. His hat was nowhere on his head, it was in his backpack, and the fact that his eyes were half lidded (due to sleep) was making Blossom question her sanity for almost blushing at the sight. He noticed her hiding her face and shrugged. Butch was wearing the same thing except his shirt and shoes were green, Mitch's were in black, Bandit's were in violet, and Boomer wore a blue shirt, white shorts and white Converse. Brick looked at the girls on the couch, went over to Blossom, dragged her to the couch, she sat down and looked at Brick like he was high, and he collapsed in "sleep" on Blossom's lap.

The poor girl went tomato faced.

"B-B-B-B-BRICK?!" She was having a nervous breakdown as everyone else, especially Berserk and Butch, were laughing hysterically. Berserk then heard footsteps.

"Brick, get off, Professor's coming upstairs." His eyes opened, and he got up, grabbing Blossom's hand in the process. Her face went crimson, if possible. She hid her face in the couch to look as if she was sleeping, hiding her hand, which Brick would not let go of. Professor came upstairs, wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He yawned, then looked at the kids.

"So, Mojo will be here, I'll go make breakfast before we leave-"

"Blossom and I, mostly Blossom, did sandwiches already." Professor looked at me.

"Oh, ok. I'll just tell Mojo to buy some snacks while I fill the cooler. You guys grab 1 SNACK to keep in your backpack." He went to the kitchen, dragging a wheeled medium sized blue cooler to fill up. The kids, with the exception of Blossom and surprisingly, Brick, quickly took snacks from the kitchen. Berserk came back with a pack of dark chocolate covered acai blueberries, kit kats and a pack of goji and raspberry also. She put it in Blossom's bag and tossed Brick 2 packs of Kit Kats.

"Bloss, you okay?" She lifted her head and nodded. Brick looked at her tiredly.

"Are you?" She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Then she smiled.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes, and then Professor came back.

"Mojo better be here soon. He has five seconds before we just don't go." Berserk and Blossom's eyes widened.

"Uh, Prof, maybe you should calm down. He might be running late."

"Yeah, it's only 4:35." Professor looked at his watch.

"He has 4 seconds…"

"Prof, calm down.."

"3…2…1…" And like a magician, Mojo bust open the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and shorts with sneakers. **(A/N: Mojo's a human. Roll.)**

"I'M HERE, KIDDIES!" Professor was trying to hide a victorious smirk.

"So, you were saying?" The two girls glared at him and they looked at Mojo, who looked at them.

"Alright, so who's ready to go to FLORIDA?!" They all cheered, despite how tired they were. He smiled.

"Well, to make things simple, Blossom hand me your suitcases, which should have clothes and shoes only! Backpacks should have your electronics, accessories, etc." Berserk nodded.

"I already told them." He nodded, and Blossom gave him the suitcases which were pink with a black B on them. He then grabbed a small square machine and clipped it on to the first one. It immediately shrunk to a regular square, the little blue machine on top. The kids looked in awe as he did it to the other one.

"This little blue machine when clipped to you suitcases shrinks it to a square, which will return to normal when unclipped. I did test it, so it does work. I came up with it so we could have more space. Quickly, Professor will help to clip them on." Everyone started grabbing their suitcases to help with clipping.

 _7 minutes later, all suitcases are clipped_

"Alright, everyone's suitcases are minimized, get your backpacks, some blankets and pillows, our breakfast, John grab the coolers. I'll help you load it in." The kids grabbed their stuff and the blues and lavenders (Robin and Raquel) got 10 blankets and 10 pillows and they went outside in awe. Instead of two cars, a single travel bus like the one you would use to go to Music in the Parks was sitting right in front of them. They stared at Mojo, wondering how in the hell he got his hands on it. He chuckled.

"A friend of mine gave it to me for free, since he owed me a favor. You might wanna grab some movies-" He saw Brat come back with at least 5. "Alright then, pair up, and I'm telling you now, whoever sits in the window seat now, the other person sits there on the way back. You guys go set yourselves up, share the blankets and pillows, girls. Boys, since the Rights aren't here yet, you have them to yourselves, but you share with whoever you pair with on the way back. I bought a cooler for snacks, there's no ice, don't worry, and it has wheels. Both coolers will be in the front, next to the little wall separating the driver and everyone else so if Professor and I need anything, we can get it easily. If someone needs something, roll the coolers to them, and then roll it back to the front. And no fighting. Brick, no causing Blossom to have a panic attack." The kids started laughing, and Brick rolled his eyes, as Blossom blushed red.

"Can't help it if she likes me." She hit him on the back of the head.

"I DO NOT!" Brick turned to the redhead, who was glaring at him intensely.

"Then why are you blushing the shade of my eyes?" He glared. She glared fiercely, her blush going down.

"I hate you. So much."

"The feeling's mutual, Pinky." They glared at each other, and everyone, even the siblings, sweat dropped. These two needed this vacation. Especially Brick, who Berserk knew, was lying through his teeth. He actually started developing a liking to the redhead, more than he'd liked. But he knew it was easier to act like he hated her. But it did hurt. Berserk told him on multiple occasions to quit acting like that, but Brick refused for his own reasons. Brick sighed, and pushed her lightly in front of him. She looked over to him as he walked past her he whispered.

"You look prettier when you're not glaring." She blushed as he walked to the bus. He got to the steps, as Blossom just stared at him, he smiled slightly, his head facing the bus.

"Oi, Pinky, staring at me isn't going to get us to Florida. Hurry up." She shook her head, and actually started to get on the bus. The kids and Mojo looked at them with secret smiles on their faces. Berserk and Butch looked to each other, a plan forming. They all knew, if anyone would be able to get them together, Berserk, Robin, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, and Bella would have to work hard, with great assistance from their best friends and siblings. They all loaded into the bus, and Blossom was in the front, next to Brick so that everyone could pick their seats. They stared at the seats. They were 2 seats facing each other, so one person could simply sit on one side facing across the other person, and there was a long armrest so that no one would fall out of their chairs. The kids went to their seats, in a specific order. Robin and Raquel in the very back, Mitch with a lot of space in the other column next to them, Bunny and Bella in the seats in front of them with Bandit next to them, Bubbles and Brat in front of them with Boomer next to them, Buttercup and Brute in front of them with Butch next to them, and Blossom and Berserk behind Mojo in the front, with Brick behind Professor next to them. Everyone was comfortable and when Professor and Mojo had finished loading the coolers and hooked them to two hooks in the wall by Blossom and Berserk's seats, they locked the wall and the kids could only see Professor and Mojo's heads. Mojo decided to drive. Everyone set up their stuff, wrapped themselves in their blankets and put their seatbelts. Mojo looked at them and checked the time.

"Alright, suitcases are in the trunk, in a box and it's 5:05. Are we ready?!"

"YES SIR!" The kids shouted. Mojo set up his GPS and started to drive.

"Alright, here we go!"

 _2 hours later_

All the kids were fast asleep, tired from being woken up so early. Professor checked the time.

"It's 7:05 and none of the kids are up. Strange, don't you think?" Mojo chuckled at his friend's words.

"Believe me, John, it's the calm before the storm. So if I were you, I'd enjoy the silence, because once they wake up, it will be hell attempting to get any sleep." They laughed.

"Haha, well you have a point. Mojo, question. What did you mean when you told Brick not to give Blossom a panic attack?" Mojo smiled as he looked at the road.

"Brick might've taken a liking to your daughter. He just doesn't know how to deal with it. But don't mention anything. Let's see if they figure it out at some point." John nodded, knowing what he was planning.

 _With the kids_

The supposed first child to wake up was Brick. He yawned a bit and looked around. Everyone was asleep. He looked across from him, and saw Berserk with earmuffs on, and Blossom with her headphones on, editing what seemed to be, a cover. He acted like he was asleep, and listened to her sing as she edited. She had a low, yet slightly high, beautiful octave and it was attracting him more than he wanted it to.

" _The clock stopped ticking, forever ago_

 _How long have I been up?_

 _I don't know._

 _I can't get a grip, but I can't let go._

 _There wasn't anything to hold on to, tho-ough._

 _Why can't I see,_

 _Why can't I see__

 _All the colors that you see?_

 _Please, can I be,_

 _Please, can I be__

 _Colorful and free~?!_

 _What the hell's going on_

 _Can someone tell me please?_

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV_

 _I'm black, then I'm white, no, something isn't right._

 _My enemy's invisible_

 _I don't know how to fight._

 _The tremb-ling fear is more than I can-take_

 _When I'm up against_

 _The echo in the mirror._

 _Echo…"_ He didn't know what made him do it, but he stood up and sat down next to her, and as she restarted the track to hear it, he took her headphones and put them on. She looked up and saw Brick in a slight daze as he listened to her voice. It was incredible. She paused the music and he looked at her blushing face. He smiled a little.

"You have a nice voice. I can't sing that well." As he was about to walk back to his seat, she tugged his shirt.

"Wait." He looked at her.

"C-Can I hear you sing?" He blushed a little. Blossom took her earphones and her phone and closed her laptop after saving the track. They went to his seat, careful not to disturb Berserk. He dug out his laptop and his phone, and he found a recording of the same song, but made to a remixed version. He took her earphones and plugged them in, and she took one as he took the other one. They listened to his slightly masculine voice. Blossom smiled. He could sing. He paused it before it ended.

"See." She hit him on the arm.

"Liar. You can sing. Let's go right now." He shook his head, restraining himself from giving in to her cutely adorable look.

"I can't sing."

"That's a lie. Let's go, I'll start."

"Blossom-" He then became mesmerized by her voice again.

" _The clock stopped ticking, forever ago_

 _How long have I been up?_

 _I don't know."_ She motioned to him, and because he refused to let her get the satisfaction of winning, he started.

" _I can't get a grip, but I can't let go._

 _There wasn't anything to hold on to, tho-ough._

 _Why can't I see,_

 _Why can't I see__

All the colors that you see?" She sung again.

" _Please, can I be,_

 _Please, can I be__

 _Colorful and free~?!"_ They both smiled as they sung the next part. Little did they know, Berserk had woken up and was secretly recording their voices.

" _What the hell's going on_

 _Can someone tell me please?_

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV_

 _I'm black, then I'm white, no, something isn't right._

 _My enemy's invisible_

 _I don't know how to fight._

 _The tremb-ling fear is more than I can-take_

 _When I'm up against_

 _The echo in the mirror._

 _Echo…"_ They ended it there, smiling at the other person. Berserk ended her recording, going back to sleep. Blossom smirked.

"So, what was the hullabaloo that you can't sing?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." He went closer to her face, and they both blushed at the close proximity.

"Mention this little moment to anyone, it's the end of your life, Pinky." She flicked his forehead as she laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Red." He looked at her weirdly.

"Red?" She blushed.

"W-Well, you call me Pinky, s-so…" He chuckled.

"Aw, you came up with a nickname for me? Thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to my seat." As she got up to go, Brick impulsively grabbed her hand and accidentally pulled her a bit too hard. She, out of instinct, reached out for the wall, keeping her centimeters from his face. He risked it and leaned up and kissed her. Her hand fell from the wall as she pushed away, blushing. She quickly flew to her seat and opened her laptop, avoiding his eyes. He sighed, noticing that she forgot her phone and earbuds. He went up and placed them in front of her, but she didn't look at him. He went back to his seat and decided to try to sleep, a sad frown present on his face. She glanced at him, and felt a pang of guilt. She flew over to him, and before anyone woke up…

"Don't read into this too much Romeo." She muttered. She kissed him on the cheek, blushing. She flew right back to her seat before anyone woke up, and he sat up, holding his cheek. He looked at her with a smile and winked. She blushed, but a smile only visible to him graced her petite face. They knew they had a lot to talk about when they got to Florida, for they had a secret between them that no one knew. The other kids started to stir.

"Ugh, where are we?" Brat said, yawning. Professor looked back at the kids.

"We are currently exiting New Jersey, and it's 8:30." The kids, with the exception of Blossom and Brick, who were texting each other, cheered. Berserk noticed, and attempted to look at Blossom's phone, but was met with her Twitter. Blossom smirked.

"You're not getting through my phone." Berserk smirked.

"Oh really? If so, then what we're you doing?" Everyone looked at Blossom intently.

"I was going through Twitter. That's all." She said calmly. Bubbles smiled.

"Hey, let's all just sing something random!" She said. Bunny looked at her.

"Or just snippets." Everyone nodded in agreement, except the boys.

"We don't sing." Blossom looked directly at Brick and he gulped at the damage that could be inflicted on him.

"O-or, or, orrrrr, we can sing, yeah, yeah yeah. Total-Totally. Yup." Blossom smiled at him innocently.

'' _Perfect angel' my ass. You are a demon.'_ He growled mentally.

' _Aww, you think that actually offended me? How cute. Yeah, I know I'm a demon, but only to you, hon!'_ She smirked mentally. Robin found a song.

"Hey, Blossom and Brick, sing this one! Then BC and Butch." She showed them the song. They blushed.

"Why us?!"

"It's cute." They shook their heads. Blossom found a song and smiled gently. She liked the song, as it was sort of like a namesake. She went to her mic on her laptop.

"Shhh, shut up guys! Berserk sit with BC for a second." Berserk complied. She placed her headphones on. She found the instrumental, and started to prepare to record. As soon as she opened her mouth, all the boys were dazed at the gentleness. Especially Brick, who was secretly recording her voice. Her really pretty voice…WAIT WHAAAT?!

 _ **Sakura**_ **by Ikimono Gakari**

 **(Note: The reason why it's like a namesake is because, for those who don't know, Sakura means Blossom, or Cherry Blossom.)**

 _ **Blossom: Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite**_

 _ **Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta**_

 _ **Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa**_

 _ **Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru**_

' _Wow'_ Brick thought. She had him where she had wanted him.

 _ **Densha kara mieta no wa**_

 _ **Itsuka no omokage**_

 _ **Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi**_

 _ **Sotsugyou no toki ga kite**_

 _ **Kimi wa machi wo deta**_

 _ **Irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no**_

 _ **Sorezore no michi wo erabi**_

 _ **Futari wa haru wo oeta**_

 _ **Sakihokoru mirai wa**_

 _ **Atashi wo aserasete**_

 _ **Odakyuusen no mado ni**_

 _ **Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru**_

 _ **Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni**_

 _ **Kikoete kuru yo**_

Everyone was looking at Blossom with adoration or with smiles.

 _ **Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite**_

 _ **Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta**_

 _ **Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa**_

 _ **Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru**_

 _ **Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa**_

" _ **Genki de iru yo" to**_

 _ **Chiisa na uso wa misukasareru ne**_

 _ **Meguriyuku kono machi mo**_

 _ **Haru wo ukeirete**_

 _ **Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku**_

 _ **Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete**_

 _ **Atashi mo otona ni natte iku**_

 _ **Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no kana**_

" _ **Hontou ni suki dattan da"**_

 _ **Sakura ni te wo nobasu**_

 _ **Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo**_

 _ **Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite**_

 _ **Yureru omoi no take wo dakiyoseta**_

 _ **Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa**_

 _ **Ima mo mune ni nokoru sakura maiyuku**_

 _ **Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite**_

 _ **Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta**_

 _ **Tooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi wa**_

 _ **Sora ni kiete iku yo**_

 _ **Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite**_

 _ **Haru no sono mukou e to aruki dasu**_

 _ **Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku**_

 _ **Mune ni daite sakura maichiru**_

She stopped the recording and took her headphones off. She blinked.

"What? I can't sing that well." Everyone's eyes bugged out at her statement.

"You're bugging!" Butch and Boomer said. Bunny looked at them funny.

"Well, what they said. Anyways, I'm bored again. Mojo, how far are we?" He looked at them through the mirror.

"It's 8:50, and we're almost out of New Jersey. So, like a day and 10 hours."

"UGGGGGHHH!" The kids groaned. "WE ARE CURRENTLY BOOORED!" Mojo sighed. This would be a long ride.

 _5 hours later_

"Are we halfway through this trip yet?!" Brute shouted. Professor looked back.

"Sadly, we only got to West Virginia. So not exactly half." Bubbles sighed.

"Well, this is boring. What time is it anyway?" Brat said. Boomer looked at his blue iPhone.

"1:50." He said annoyed. The other kids started to groan. Blossom jumped up.

"HA! I WIN LOSER!" She said, startling everyone.

"Uhhh…Bloss, who're you talking to?" Robin asked confused. They looked at her nodding, but they got their answer when Brick pointed at her.

"Lies! You cheated at the last second! I call rematch." They looked at the two confused, but noticed their 3DS'.

"HOW DO YOU CHEAT IN MARIO KART?! Oh, wait, that was a stupid question. But anyway, NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU PICKED BOWSER."

"Yeah and you picked Toad, knowing he's the smallest character in the game! And anyway, even in the actual races, you took a bunch of shortcuts! HOW'S THAT NOT CHEATING?!"

"Guys…" Raquel started.

"IT'S CALLED STRATEGY. Got a problem with that, Red?" Blossom growled lowly at the nickname, getting centimeters from his lips.

"Yeah, I do. What're you gonna do about it?" He growled huskily. She smirked.

"Tch, what do you propose we do?"

"Rematch." She leaned closer, just barely touching his lips, neither giving in.

"I'd rather not. Besides, I have to record a cover." He smirked.

"Let's make a deal. Winner gets whatever. Deal, Blossom?" She smirked darkly.

"Fine. Just letting you know," She leaned to his ear. "Scratch what I said about being a demon. That doesn't mean I'll show mercy." He chuckled, equally as dark.

"Well, considering you said I belong to you, you're not a demon. You're my cruel, dark angel. Right?" She blushed.

"I never said that. You're dreaming."

"Of you." She flicked his forehead and went back to her seat with her 3DS in hand, determined not to lose. Everyone else stared blankly.

What the hell just happened?!

Blossom was no better mentally.

' _DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! WHY COULDN'T I SHUT UP?! Although…being called his 'dark angel' was kinda nice…Makes me want to…DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE MY HEAD?!'_ She was cursing herself for the way she acted, but admitted to herself that, if she were around him and him alone, she probably wouldn't mind acting that way with him. It was fun, and he had called her his dark angel. She smiled secretly at that, not that she'd ever admit that out loud. She put her headphones on, which had _A Cruel Angel's Thesis_ from Neon Genesis Evangelion on loop. She smirked to Brick.

"Ready to lose?" He smirked.

"I'm ready when you are, angel." She blushed at the nickname, and Brick knew he had her.

Everyone else was staring at them, confused.

Well, except Berserk, Butch, and Robin, who were applauding Brick's bold move.

"OI! WE WANNA PLAY TOO!" Buttercup shouted. Berserk looked at her smiling, but inside she wanted to kill her.

' _Eh he he, she ruined everything.'_

Butch looked at her blankly.

' _Way to go Butterbutt!'_

Robin looked at her slightly awkwardly.

' _She's a moron! Why did she say that?!'_

Blossom looked at Brick, as if asking for approval. Wait, what?! She never did that for anything!

"Can they play?" Brick rolled his eyes, for he REALLY wanted to win against Blossom.

His angel. Dark angel, to be exact.

But he'd never admit that.

For now, as far as she was concerned, he called her that as an annoying nickname.

Even though she didn't know the true meaning of it.

"Sure, whatever. We're still on for that bet though. If I get higher than 4th and beat you, I win." She smirked as she opened the room for everyone else to join.

"But you won't. Is everyone joined?" They nodded, under the agreement that some would share 3DS'. Everyone picked a character. For this round, Blossom was Yoshi, Brick was Paratroopa, Bubbles was Rosalina (this is Mario Kart 7), Boomer was Toad, Buttercup was (to her annoyance) Daisy, Butch was Luigi, Bunny was Honey Queen, and Bandit was Waluigi.

Then they had to decide courses.

"Let's just all pick something, and we'll see who's gets picked." Everyone nodded in agreement. Blossom picked Rainbow Road (SNES version), Bubbles picked Maka Wuhu (from Pilotwings Resort), Buttercup picked Daisy Cruiser, Bunny picked Kalimari Desert, Brick picked Bowser's Castle, Boomer picked Mushroom Gorge, Butch picked Luigi's Mansion, and Bandit picked Airship Fortress. They waited to see who's track got picked.

…

 _Airship Fortress_

"OH YEAH! Looks like no shortcuts for you guys today." Bandit cheered. Everyone looked at him blankly. The race started to count.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

And they were off! Brick, Bunny, Buttercup and Boomer got malfunctioning rocket starts. Blossom stuck her tongue out.

"Now are you going to accuse me of cheating?" He scoffed. They continued, people hitting people with items, when, in the last lap, the worst thing happened. To Blossom that is.

Brick was in 1st place.

Which meant that if she didn't pass Bunny (in 4th), Butch (in 3rd), and Bubbles (in 2nd) to get to Brick, she was going to have to do whatever he wanted.

No way in hell was that happening.

She thanked the gods that she got a star, and passed Bunny and Butch. But Bubbles was no doormat in Mario Kart, she would hit a shell at you and make sure you lost. Bubbles noticed that Blossom was catching up.

The reason she made her lose?

She knew of her deal with Brick. And this small step could help in a huge way. She silently apologized.

' _Sorry Bloss. This is for the best in the long run.'_ She bit her error lip and skillfully, used a banana peel and set it. Blossom dodged that, but not the red shell coming to her from the front. She was hit, and Brick smirked as he crossed in first, Bubbles in 2nd and Blossom in 3rd. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she glared at her blue-eyed sister, who smiled apologetically. She looked to Berserk, who was smiling.

' _I hope you're happy, Miss! Blossom probably hates me!'_ Bubbles screamed mentally. Berserk smiled at her.

' _Oh, please, don't worry too much Bubblita. She'll be sucking face with Brick before she starts thinking about being mad at you.'_

' _The thought of that excites me because they clearly have a thing going on, but disturbed me because I don't want to see that.'_ They laughed silently as they saw Blossom fume.

"Hmph, that wasn't exactly fair." Brick smirked as he went to her seat across from him and slid closer to her, and blew on her ear as he whispered something to her, making her blush crimson.

"Oh? Well, a bet's a bet, _Blossom._ " She glared at him, but her face was the shade of his eyes at the way he said her name.

"W-What do you want?" Blossom stuttered. Brick smirked, this wasn't fun, this was too cute. Screw being low, he has her where he wants her.

"Did you just stutter?" He said with a smirk. She blushed harder, if that was possible. He grinned darkly.

"How cute. And I haven't even said what I wanted yet." She tried to look away from him, but he gently, not wanting to scare her off, turned her head to look into his eyes. His blood red eyes, and her rose pink eyes.

"Brick, what do you want?" She said calmly, the blush visibly going down.

"Nothing." He said simply. She looked at him in wonder.

"W-What?" She questioned.

"I don't want anything." She sighed in relief.

"Yet."

"UGH!" She huffed. He laughed and went back to his seat. Berserk smiled at her best friend.

' _Way to be low, Casanova. What happened to "it's easier to hate her"? Hmm?'_ She smirked mentally. He blushed.

' _OH SCREW YOU! And anyway, she was only embarrassed.'_

' _That's why she liked being called your "dark angel", right?'_ His eyes widened and he looked at Berserk to see if she was lying.

' _You're lying! She didn't say she liked that nickname... Did she?'_

' _Her exact mental words were: "Although…being called his 'dark angel' was kinda nice…Makes me want to…" So, do with that what you will.'_

' _You read her mind?! She'll kill you! And anyway, she hates me.'_

' _Brick, she does not. She just doesn't know how she feels yet. But don't over whelm her. In fact, since your brothers aren't on good terms with the other puffs, I've got a plan.'_

' _And that would be?'_

' _For me to know and you to find out.'_

' _Goddamn. But, thanks Berserk. Remind me to get you a present for you and Blake's anniversary.'_ Berserk blushed crimson.

' _SCREW YOU! I DON'T LIKE HIM!'_

' _Why are you blushing then?'_

' _Grr…'_ He laughed at Berserk's face.

Blossom was just confused.

"Uhhh, Berserk, are you okay-"

"I'M FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She huffed. Blossom shrugged, but would ask her later. Bubbles grabbed a movie.

"Professor, where are we?" He looked at the map on the GPS.

"We're exiting West Virginia, and it's 3:00." He said. Bubbles smiled.

"Let's watch a movie!" She took out Rio. Brat took it from her.

"Later, when it's…7:40, and dark. Right now, I need FOOD. Pass the cooler with drinks, I need a Gatorade." Blossom rolled it to Brat, and she grabbed a blue Gatorade. Boomer also grabbed one, and tossed one to Bubbles, but it bonked her on the head. She glared at Boomer.

"Ow! That hurt, you jerk!" He huffed.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice. I didn't know it would hit your head, alright!" She stood up.

"Do NOT yell at me! I'm sorry if my judgement is used to dealing with criminals. Or, ex-criminals that is." He looked at her, a hurt expression on his face for a few seconds, and she felt EXTREMELY guilty. The expression was replaced with anger.

"You know what? Did you ever think that sometimes, not all criminals do what they do because they want to? No, of course not. Because you've never been on our side of the fence. Sometimes, they don't have a choice in what they're doing after a while. You should ask your best friend, whose been on that side, before you say that. You don't know what they go through, to be feared and hated-" Once he said that, something in Bubbles snapped.

"YES WE DO!"

Boomer stared at her, seeing her start to break.

"Yes we do. It wasn't always sugar and rainbows for us. Ask Mitch. Ask him what we went through on our first days of life, before you start judging us!" She cried. All the boys looked at Mitch.

"*sigh* It was their first day of school. They were new, and people liked them and wanted to sit with them. Now, back then, they weren't informed that they had to control how they used their powers. So, when I introduced them to the game of Tag during Recess, they had it, but then got carried away. The next day, no one wanted to be near them. They all despised the girls. Again, back then, Mojo used to be the Professor's lab assistant, but once the girls were made, he vowed revenge. Mojo had tricked the girls into going along with his plan, and no one would hate them, but when everyone found out that they helped him do this, they hated the girls more. They flew up to outer space and just thought about everything that had gone on, but decided to save the town, because of Professor. In the end, everyone liked them. But that's only the beginning." The boys and girls sat there in silence. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles looked down, a dark expression on their faces. Butch looked at them.

"What else happened?" Bubbles sighed, looking at Blossom, who nodded.

"Father's Day. Professor was buying groceries, and we asked him what he wanted for Father's Day. He said anything we made him was good, but we passed by a window with the Pro 2000 Golf Clubs. Professor really liked them, but once he saw the price, he deflated. We tried several times to raise money to buy them, but failed. One day, Mojo committed a crime. When we went to clean up Mojo's mess, Blossom saw the window with the clubs broken, and, because she kept hearing Professor's voice talking about the clubs, she stole them." Brick looked to Blossom, who looked anywhere but his eyes. Berserk looked at her as well. Bubbles continued. "She then, the next day, presented them as his gift, but it made us suspicious, because we didn't know how she got them. Professor went to play his game of golf with the mayor, but was arrested for being accused of stealing it. When we went to get him out, Blossom blamed Mojo, and we eventually got her to admit it, and she served her time, but with a light punishment, since it was her first offense." Blossom sighed.

"I still feel a bit guilty." Berserk looked at her.

"Nonsense. You had the right intention, just not the right thing to do." She hugged her. Blossom then looked to Buttercup, who nodded solemnly, knowing her story would be told.

"Right. It was around Valentine's Day-"

"Why is most of this happening around holidays?" Bandit asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, Valentine's Day. So, the Gangreen Gang was causing trouble. And this was when we had first met them. We were stopping them, and Ace says that Snake didn't know what he was doing, and Buttercup was developing a crush and felt for them. The next day, we go to the museum as a field trip for school, and they were destroying things to get a soda. While Bubbles and I went to stop them, Buttercup stepped back from the fight, and Ace slipped over to her, and he said that they only wanted a soda, and that we were too hard on them. She decided to drop a carpet on the fight so they could escape, and Ace said she could hang out with them anytime. She fell for it, and when she did hang out with them, and leave in the morning, when the gang was saying goodbyes, Ace," She paused as she clenched her fist. "He said she was a tool in controlling Townsville. In the end, when they lured us and Buttercup found out, she beat him up hard, her emotions being played. The only thing she said to us was "I'm sorry"." Buttercup looked down in shame. Brute embraced her best friend, as Butch clenched his fists as he looked at her.

"BC, it's okay. You didn't know, and anyway, you're too awesome for him." She smiled, but looked to Robin, and Robin nodded. It was only fair.

"So, one day, we saw a moving truck. We were interested in seeing who our new neighbors were, so we spied through the bushes, debating who it would be. Bubbles and Blossom were hoping it was a woman to fall for the Professor, but we all deflated when we saw they were a married couple, complaining that it would be like everyone else on our block. Then Bubbles spotted a box of toys, and then a little "man" that I pointed out was a girl, and we went to go say hi to her, who was Robin. We asked her a few questions and over the weeks we became best friends, and she also figured out we had superpowers. But our job started getting in the way of hanging out with Robin, and when Princess was becoming friends with her, she kinda made her hate us and convinced her to steal something, which turned out to be a ploy to get Princess to be a Powerpuff. We left Princess ranting, and we later explain that we never meant to ditch her, but she understood that it was our job. Robin eventually got powers because she drank orange juice with Chem X in it, which is how Mitch, Raquel and Michael got theirs." Robin looked a bit annoyed.

"I'm still mad at myself for believing her." Raquel laughed.

"Don't worry. She'll get what's coming to her." Robin nodded, and looked to Bunny, and the girls looked down solemnly as Bunny nodded.

"This might be one of the sadder stories. So, the girls come back from fighting crime, only to be asked to do chores. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to make a new puff, they attempted to, but with all the wrong ingredients. The explosion happens and Bunny is born, but she was deformed, and not exactly perfect. They came up with a name and explained her job. When the girls told her to put the criminals to jail, she mistook the police as criminals and jailed them, and set the real criminals free. The girls found out and got mad, and Bunny flew off. They immediately started getting pummeled by the criminals, and Bunny heard their cry and saved them. However, her composition was unstable and…" She paused and the girls resisted their tears. "Bunny died saving them. The girls mourned their loss, and yeah." The boys looked at the girls who were crying silently, and Bandit stared at Bunny.

"B-But, how is she alive then?" Robin sighed.

"On the one year anniversary of her death, Professor decided to attempt to make her again, except with the right ingredients: Sugar, spice, and everything nice. But, he also used the little piece of fabric left of her. He added the Chem X, causing the explosion. This time, rather than deformed, a pretty little girl with light violet eyes and a light violet dress was born. He checked her components, and, to his happiness, she was stable. The girls sat on the couch, upset. Professor came upstairs, Bunny quietly floating up to their room, and he told them to go to their room for a surprise. They complied, still sad, and when they turned the lights on, Bunny said, "It's nice to see you again." The girls hugged her. Basically, like you, she was reincarnated." They all sat there, and Bella embraced her best friend. The girls looked at her.

"We're still really sorry for that day." Bunny smiled.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm here, aren't I?" They smiled, and Bunny looked to Bubbles, and she nodded. It was only fair that her story was told.

"Lastly, the girls were in the training simulator, testing, and BC just finished a Level 9. Bubbles goes in, and Professor cranks it down to Level 2, Bubbles protesting. Professor just said that she's not ready for that yet. As the day goes and the other two continue to treat her as a baby, Bubbles snaps, and when they sleep, she goes and cranks the stimulator to the highest level, which is 11, beats it, and is "hardcore". Her sisters see her new attitude, brutal and cruel, and aren't happy. Mojo kidnaps her, zaps her with a laser, claiming she'll cry and lure her sisters, but she doesn't, beats him up BRUTALLY, her sisters find her, she that the laser was on 11, and say she's hardcore. Mojo zapped her again, prompting her to beat him up." They laughed.

"Well, looks like Bubbles does have a vicious side. Sorry I yelled at you." Boomer said smiling. She laughed.

"Sorry I kinda judged you. Maybe you're not so bad." She said. He smirked.

"Aw, thanks Bubbly." Her smile faded.

"Why can't you not call me that?!"

"It's fun."

" _UGH!_ "

 **A/N: This was LONG. 17 pages…Well damn. That's a new record. Until Chapter 3!**

 **~Aqua**


	3. Road Trip Rampage Plus You: Part 2

My Everyday Life + You

Chapter 3: Road Trip Rampage + You: Part 2

 **A/N: Hello! They are still on the road so let's just go! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _7:00_

"Are we there yet?"

"No. The next person that asks me that is walking to Florida. We're going to stop to eat, and then we are going to rest a bit, then John, who's sleeping, will switch with me, so I can sleep. Do you understand?"

Mojo looked at them through the mirror annoyed. They nodded, and went back to being bored. Then, Berserk, bored out of her damn mind, spotted a Chipotle outside, with other buildings.

She shrieked. Bandit, as well as everyone else, checked their hearing.

"Damn it, Berserk, are you trying to make us deaf?" She looked at him.

"There's a Chipotle outside and I'm freaking hungry!" She screamed. Everyone stared outside as Mojo pulled into the Chipotle.

"YAAYY! FOOD!" Mojo sighed.

"Why did I agree to this?"

 _2 minutes later_

The kids are attempting to figure out what to order. And well…

"15 burrito bowls, one for each, and you're arguing over CHIPS?!" Mojo said annoyed. The kids got their food, and Mojo ordered a few chips for everyone to share. Now the boys were slightly less evil now, but it didn't mean they didn't have manners. So, they allowed the girls to get a few. They did, enough for the boys, which is where the arguing came in. So, Mojo sighed and gave each boy enough chips and they ate calmly, no one really talking much.

Now, it was 7:45, and with Professor's food saved for when he got hungry, the Ruffs thought it was a good idea to call the Rights. Butch shushed everyone as Brick FaceTimed Blake. He picked up.

" _Hey, Brick! How's everything going over there? Guys, it's Brick!_ " The other four huddled around the phone. Brick grinned.

"Hey, man. It's going good, we had Chipotle and now we're just sitting here resting a bit. Girls, guys, say hi!" Brick turned the phone to everyone. They smiled.

"Hey guys!" The Rights smiled.

" _Oh, the girls are there too? Awesome. Hey, I got a question._ " Bash said. Boomer looked at the phone.

"Shoot."

" _Do any of you have mirrors?_ " They looked at each other, shrugging questionably. Bubbles and Brat pulled out two medium sized mirrors that fit in their backpacks.

"We have two!" Bubbles shouted. Blake grinned

" _Guys, get your shit! It's time._ " Everyone looked at the phone.

"What are you planning Blake?" Berserk said suspiciously. Blake smirked very Brick-like.

" _You'll see, Serka_." He hung up as she blushed. Blossom smirked secretly at her best friend.

Oh, would this be fun to tease her about.

Suddenly the blue girls shrieked and gently put the now glowing mirrors on the floor. Everyone grew scared, and then there was a giant glowing light causing Mojo to turn and John to wake up. When the glowing stopped, five boys with backpacks and minimized suitcases were in its place. A redhead and a blond were holding the mirrors. The guys grinned.

"FINALLY. And anyway, weren't you supposed to come next week?" Brick said smiling and high fived the redhead.

"Yeah, but we got stuff done. Bash and the others wanted to come early. Hold on," He looked past Brick and saw Blossom and Berserk. He grinned.

"BLOSSY! Been a while!" Blossom rolled her eyes but smiled brightly.

"Yeah, because FaceTime isn't enough for you Blake. Good to see you, too!" Blossom got up and hugged him, slightly making Brick and Berserk growl. He smirked.

"Serka! Didn't think I forgot about you, did I?" Berserk growled.

"Do NOT touch me. HEY I-" He hugged her to him and she blushed crimson.

Well, that shut her up.

"Aww, jealous? I have eyes for only one person." She rolled her eyes as she pushed him off.

"And who would that be?" He brushed past her and whispered something.

"I'd rather not say. Besides, it wouldn't be a secret if I did." He said. She glared at him. The other boys got similar reactions and they settled in. Mojo looked at them.

"So, we will be driving soon, alright." He said. Blake smirked and took out his light red iPhone.

 **Blake:** So, how's the relationship going with Blossom?

Brick took out his phone and read the text, and blushed.

 ** _Brick:_** _Screw you, goddammit. But how's that being low? You really like her._

Now it was Blake's turn to blush.

 **Blake:** SCREW YOU. And anyway, she hates me so even if I did like her, she'd never like me back.

 ** _Brick:_** _Yeah, that's kind of a lie…_

 **Blake:** What are you chatting about?

 ** _Brick:_** _She was planning something to make us all get along, and I thanked her, saying I would get her an anniversary present for you and her, and she reacted with the same two words._

 **Blake:** What. WHAT. WHAAAAAAT?!

 ** _Brick:_** _What?_

 **Blake:** Wait, was she helping you with the UST you have with Blossom?

 ** _Brick:_** _I DON'T HAVE UST WITH HER, DAMMIT. She was planning something for us to get along, I thanked her and all that and she got mad._

 **Blake:** Oh. OH NO.

 ** _Brick:_** _What is it?!_

 **Blake:** I'll tell you later. Fuuuuudge _._

They cut off the conversation.

Oh did Blake have a problem.

You see, he was in a similar situation to his best friend, which was that he liked Berserk more than he wanted to. Blossom knew, and, as his best friend, told him to quit acting like he hated her and annoying her, but he claimed it was easier. But now, she was planning something and everything going on with her before she left was making sense.

He was so screwed if he didn't do something.

 _With the blues_

Boomer looked at his best friend. He smiled teasingly at his best friend. His actions toward Brat would not go unnoticed.

"Bash, you cannot tell me that that was normal." Bash whipped his head around.

"What are you implying?" Boomer smiled innocently.

"Oh, nothing." The two blondes looked over to the blond girls looking at something. Bash got an idea. He looked at Brat's computer, and took one of her earphones out, to find that she was listening to Honeymoon Un Deux Trois (French for "one, two, three") She glared at him.

"What are you doing?! Do you mind?!"

"No, I don't mind actually." She fumed.

"Yeah, okay, but I do." He opened up a new tab and searched for something. In moments, a game called Osu! was opened, and he rapidly installed a few beat maps. Brat looked at him annoyed.

"What are you doing?!" He smiled, and showed her his computer with Osu! on it.

"I wanna go against you." She stared at him with the dumbest look on her face.

"I don't even know how to play, idiot!"

"Wait, yes you do. I taught you at my hou-MMPH!" Bubbles said before Brat covered her mouth. She smiled sheepishly at Bash, who smirked as he went closer to the girl.

"Are you lying to me Brat?" She blushed red.

"W-Why do you want to go against me anyway?" Brat said shyly. Bash smiled.

"To do something. And because I don't feel like fighting you." She smirked.

"Fine, but I will not go easy on you." Bash leaned closer.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to. But thanks for the concern, doll." She blushed and glared at him. Bubbles smiled.

"Mind if I join you guys so I can kick your butt?" Bubbles said with a smirk. Boomer grinned.

"Oh no, because I will kick all your butts right now!" They grinned and Boomer and Bubbles started up Osu! and they were met with the beat map selection screen.

"So, which one are we doing?" Boomer asked. Brat smiled.

"Raspberry*Monster." Bash smirked.

"I'm actually pretty good at that one, you sure?" She smiled deviously.

"With or without mods?"

Bash took that as a yes.

"Alright, let's do this!" They started at the same time immediately.

 _"_ _3, 2, 1_ _tte aizu kamashitara shita wo dase_

 _Nakayubi tatete zekkouchou_

 _Aji mo usureta razuberii no gamu wo hakisutete_

 _Bai ai!"_

They were playing and competitively singing along, if that even makes sense.

 _4 minutes later_

 _"_ _Razuberii_ _＊_ _monsutaa_

 _Razuberii_ _＊_ _monsutaa Yeah!"_

The instrumental ended and they each checked their results. Brat got SS, Bubbles got SS, Bash got S and Boomer got A because he missed a few.

"Hmm, so what were you saying about you beating me?" Brat said tauntingly. Bash rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh please, I'm just tired."

"Excuuuuses~!" She said in a sing-song voice, leaning towards his face.

Unfortunately for her, before she could back up, due to having finished teasing him, John started to drive, and she lost balance as he took off, and ended up on top of Bash.

The problem with that: they ended up kissing.

"Brat are you o-Whoa!" Brute said, shocked. Everyone looked over to them. Bubbles, Boomer and Butch took their phones and took a picture before Brat processed what was happening, her and Bash's faces turn crimson and Brat pushed up off of him, and attempted to get off, and rolled off of him and sat in her seat, blushing crimson as was Bash. The Puffs watched the interaction with adoration and interest, reminiscing back to when they could allow themselves to do similar things.

And two certain pink-eyed and blue-eyed girls almost smiled, but then remembered the reason their relationships changed.

That one moment that changed their lives, and made them hate them.

All of them did, and they frowned. They could never act like that now.

Not after what they said.

What they did.

The boys noticed this, and frowned.

That one moment.

The moment they didn't know they screwed up.

Hours later, the calmness of the night getting to them, all the children, electronics off, music playing lowly in the bus, had fallen asleep.

But 10 of them fell asleep, frowns present on their faces.

 _The next day, 11:30_

"ITS MORNING! GET UP, PUT THE RADIO ON AND LET'S GET SOME FOOD!" Brute and Buttercup shouted.

"SHUT UP, IT'S EARLY!" Butch and Breaker shouted, waking up.

"IT'S ELEVEN THIRTY, YOU IDIOTS! TELL ME HOW THAT'S EARLY!" Everyone began to stir, and Blossom and Brick replayed yesterday's events in their heads, and glared at their phones, remembering the intimate moment they had when they were alone and awake, Blossom cursing herself silently, and Brick wondering why they couldn't do similar things anymore. Berserk looked at her best friend, and figured that it was better to text her so she didn't risk everyone else finding out. But she needed to know what was going on.

 **Berserk:** Blossom, what's going on?

 ** _Blossom:_** _Nothing, why do you ask?_

 **Berserk:** That's a damn lie and you know it.

 ** _Blossom:_** _What makes you say that?_

 **Berserk:** You're glaring at your phone.

 ** _Blossom:_** _Oh, please. Anyway, even if there is something going on, why do you care?_

 **Berserk:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHY DO I CARE?!" Blossom I want to know! I want to know so I can maybe help you with whatever is going on with you and Brick. The main reason I brought you guys here is to not only spend time with you guys, but to get you guys to get along. Tell me.

 ** _Blossom:_** _Berserk…this…just isn't the time or place to tell you, nor how I want to tell you. Can we just leave it at that?_

 **Berserk:** Blossom, you have to tell me at some point.

 ** _Blossom:_** _And I will. Just…when I'm ready._

 **Berserk:** What do you mean "when you're ready"?

 ** _Blossom:_** _I mean, when I'm not dealing with my brain being on a frenzy due to my issues with Brick, and the fact that Assassination Classroom is ending soon and the new opening and ending are NOT HELPING. Poor Koro-sensei._

 **Berserk:** What does that have to do with anything?!

 ** _Blossom:_** _The fact that I'll be saying goodbye to Nagisa, Karma, Kaede, Rio, Yada, Isogai, etc. Not going to be a happy moment._

 **Berserk:** Ugggh. Fine, when you're ready. But you have to tell me. And I KNOW. I am not looking forward to this series ending AT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. I STILL HAVE TO BUY VOLUMES 8-12 OF THE MANGA, AND THEN THE REST. Y'KNOW, SINCE THE MANGA ENDED LIKE THREE MONTHS AGO. UGH.

 ** _Blossom:_** _I know. It's a very sad thing for every AC fan. Now, since I'm behind on the manga, let me read and cry silently in peace_.

 **Berserk:** Sure. Don't forget though, you must tell me your issues with Mr. Jojo, got it?

 ** _Blossom:_** _Whatever floats your boat._

 **Berserk:** Blossom…

 ** _Blossom:_** _Ugh, fine, now leave me be._

 **Berserk:** Mkay. Enjoy your- "Prof, how long 'till we're in Florida?" "5 hours." "'Kay!" Enjoy your 5 hours of being anti-social and dreaming of Brick.

 ** _Blossom:_** _B-BERSERK! I HATE YOU SOMETIMES. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT._

 **Berserk:** Uh-huh, sure.

 ** _Blossom:_** _I'm going back to reading._

 **Berserk:** 'Kay! Have fun dreaming of "your-soon-to-happen-crush-on-your-real-life-Karma-AKA-Brick".

 ** _Blossom:_** _BERSERK! Actually, I could say the same, Ms. "I-have-a-serious-case-of-denial-for-my-crush-on-my-real-life-Nagisa-AKA-Blake". So, have fun with that, Serka._

 **Berserk:** I'm currently questioning our friendship.

 ** _Blossom:_** _Denial isn't just a river in Egypt._

 **Berserk:** You are delusional. There's no way I have a crush on that beanie-wearing, sarcastic, stupid, cute idiot!

 ** _Blossom:_** _Your last text begs to differ._

 **Berserk:** UGH! I hate you severely right now.

 ** _Blossom:_** _'Kay. Have fun being in denial._

 **Berserk:** Bleh! I'm done with this conversation.

 ** _Blossom:_** _Real mature. Back to reading AC…_

Berserk seethed as her so-called best friend, who was happily smiling and frowning as she read Assassination Classroom Volume 5, earphones in her ears. Berserk rolled her eyes. And she was the immature one.

Meanwhile, with Butch and Breaker, they were attempting to not strangle their counterparts, that they secretly had crushes on.

"I don't care if it's 11:45 in the morning, NO ONE FORCES ME AWAKE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Breaker, back me up here!" Butch shouted, completely upset. Breaker yawned with a glare on his usually happy face.

"Yeah, look I'm trying not to strangle you, so if I could go back to sleep, that'd be amazing." He said simply and tried to go back to sleep, which wasn't easy with people pestering him. Finally, he gave up and grabbed his laptop and started to watch One Piece. Butch grabbed his PS VITA in order to do something useful and started to play J-Stars. But he quickly got bored and decided to go take a nap.

 _4 hours later_

"Brute I don't like…! And anyway…even if I did, I can't." Butch awoke to the sound of Brute and Buttercup arguing. He yawned.

"So, you ladies talking 'bout me?" Buttercup looked at him with a blush, and Brute smiled suspiciously.

"Nope. We were arguing about what we'll do when we get to the house. You know, maybe find BC a boyfriend or something." Buttercup smacked her in the arm, and Brute laughed maniacally as Butch clenched his fists. Buttercup looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, don't listen to her. She's just high on chocolate again. Y-Yup." She said with a shaky tone. Butch smirked.

"Hmm, I get the feeling you're lying to me." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to…" Butch immediately looked at her seriously.

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me?"

"Don't ask me a question you already know the answer to…"

"And if I do-"

"Hey, what time is it anyway, Professor?" Bunny interrupted, stopping the conversation before it got bad. Professor looked at the GPS.

"It's 3:40. We should be arriving to the house in another hour, since we're already in Florida!" Everyone screamed in excitement, and the greens sat back. They avoided talking again. Buttercup stared at Butch, and sighed. This wouldn't be easy. Brute stared at them and suddenly pushed Buttercup to Butch.

"Whaa!" Buttercup and Butch screamed as Buttercup landed and as a reflex, held onto Butch's upper arms and pushed herself up to avoid the same fate Brat had. Breaker, Brute and Brick took their phones and snapped pictures, then put them away. Buttercup and Butch blushed the shade of Brick's hat. Strangely though, neither one of them could find the words to move. Finally…

"OUT THE BACK DOOR, GODDAMN BUT I LOVE HER ANYWAY!"

Buttercup was startled, losing her grip and fell on Butch, her hands and arms flat on his chest. Butch hesitated, but snaked his arms around her waist and flew up and then stood her up on the ground, and once he tried to let her go, he didn't know that Buttercup's legs turned to jelly at the action, and she began to fall forward, but he caught her and they stared at each other for a few minutes, then realized their position and Butch quickly sat Buttercup down and sat in his own seat. Everyone else went back to what they were doing, but Berserk sighed.

She had a LOT of work to do. And it wouldn't be easy.

 _4:40_

The kids were just sitting silently, waiting and looking around, waiting to see any sign of getting to their house. Meanwhile, Berserk, Butch and Robin were plotting in their heads, when suddenly they pulled into a driveway.

They screamed their freaking heads off.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Mojo said. He parked in the driveway and he turned to the bouncing kids.

"Okay, slowly, when I get out and John gets out, you, front row first, will exit through the door on my side. Brick and Blossom, load the cooler with the drinks, Berserk and Blake, take the one with the food. Then come back for your stuff. Let them do that first." Mojo said and he and Professor exited, and opened the wall, and Berserk and Blake started to take their cooler. Blossom and Brick also went and took theirs out. After that was taken to the door of the house, the girls went to get their stuff but the boys ran before they could. They came back a few minutes later with their hands and backs full of a combination of their stuff and the girls bags. They finally got to the girls, and fell to the sandy ground (The driveway was gravel, and there wasn't a ton of grass since the house was by a beach.) The girls helped them up.

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that? Next time, just let us get it." Berserk said, helping Blake up. Blossom did the same for Brick and gratefully took her stuff from him. They went and got their suitcases, removed the clips from them, and waited for the person with the keys, which happened to be Berserk. Brick looked at her.

"Why do you have the keys?"

"Because my dad has his and gave me one and hid a spare somewhere. I'll give you yours inside the house." She said calmly. She finally unlocked the door and they all, with the exception of the Punks, stared in awe as the Punks put their suitcases by the marble couch.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Go put your suitcases to where ours are." The others complied, still in awe to how big this house was. Once that was done, they sat on the couch to wait for Mojo or Professor. The girls were chattering a bit, while the guys just looked around, casually chatting and they all looked to the door as Mojo came in.

"You comfortable?" Mojo said. The kids nodded with smiles. He smirked evilly.

"Good. Because," He stepped out of the door and pressed a button. The house went on lock down. The kids panicked as Mojo called Brick's cell.

"WHAT THE HELL MOJO?!" They screamed.

"You will all be bonding for the next three hours. Good luck and don't jump the boys, girls!~"

"SCREW YOU!" They shouted, blushing and Mojo hung up. The boys and girls sat across from each other and glared.

This would be a long 3 hours.

 **A/N: Yo yo yo! Yeah, I don't even know. So, I finished classes!**

 **YUP.**

 **I'm so happy but I may not upload for a while due to finals week and stuff, and my recital, but I'll try! Until Chapter 4!**

 **~AquaB15**


	4. Memories Plus You

My Everyday Life + You

Chapter 4- Memories + You

 **A/N: Well, I'm back! Things get a bit dramatic, but all will be revealed in due time. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. Rights to their respective owners.**

 _Previously…_

 _"_ _You comfortable?" Mojo said. The kids nodded with smiles. He smirked evilly._

 _"_ _Good. Because," He stepped out of the door and pressed a button. The house went on lock down. The kids panicked as Mojo called Brick's cell._

 _"_ _WHAT THE HELL MOJO?!" They screamed._

 _"_ _You will all be bonding for the next three hours. Good luck and don't jump the boys, girls!~"_

 _"_ _SCREW YOU!" They shouted, blushing and Mojo hung up. The boys and girls sat across from each other and glared._

 _This would be a long 3 hours._

 **Chapter 4**

Now…

"So, what do we do now that your insane dad locked us in here?" Breaker asked. They all sat there, thinking. Robin brightened.

"Sing Disney songs!" Butch jumped up, startling Boomer.

"Boomer, get up and everyone else, move out the way." Everyone nodded, wondering what the hell Butch was up to. Boomer looked at his idiot brother.

"Why?" Butch looked at him knowingly, and Boomer brightened, knowing what he was talking about.

"Everyone, move OUT OF THE FREAKING WAY!" They sat on the couch, and Boomer nodded to Brick, who sat separately. Butch and Boomer smirked.

"Let's do this."

 ** _Top of the World_** **from Pair of Kings**

 **(Note: The reason why Boomer likes it is because in the show, there's a character whose nickname is Boomer.)**

 **Brick: (Let's bring it on)**

 **Bandit: Top of the world, we're at the top of the world, we're at the top of the world**

 **We're at the top-top-top of the world**

 **Butch: We're in the building so people come put your hands up**

 **Top of the world, we're at the top of the world**

"I used to tease Bubbles about this show, but she loved this show." Buttercup said, and Bubbles slapped her arm. Brat looked to her.

"Why?" Buttercup smirked.

"Because I would tell her, "doesn't Boomer remind you of your boyfriend?" And she'd get mad and blush and say Boomer wasn't her boyfriend, but I was talking about the character." Boomer smirked.

He was going to ask her about that later.

 **Boomer: Me and my homie, yeah, baby, we're taking over**

 **Top of the world, we're at the top-top-top of the world**

They were smiling, and Boomer winked at Bubbles, a charming smirk on his face. She cursed herself for blushing, for she shouldn't act this way, but even though she tried not to, she smiled at his dorkiness.

 **Butch: We diss the swagga you know, together we're gonna flow**

 **Boomer: Yeah, we're so sick with it yeah**

 **Say, we're so sick with it yeah**

 **Destiny chose us to rule, hard to believe, but it's true**

 **Butch: Yeah, we're so sick with it, say, we're so sick with it**

They smiled and started jumping, and Buttercup and Bubbles were resisting the urge to smile. Brute and Brat looked at them.

"You know you want to smile. Do it!" They huffed, and looked away, but looked at them and small smiles emerged unwillingly.

 **Both: We're gonna rock this throne, let the kingdom come, yeah**

 **At the top of the world**

 **We are brothers, kings, hear the island sing, yeah**

 **At the top of the world**

 **Oho, oh, oh, oh, oho (hey)**

 **Oho, ho, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Brick: (Let's bring it on)**

 **Mitch: Top of the world, we're at the top of the world, we're at the top of the world**

 **We're at the top-top-top of the world**

 **Boomer: The island's awesome, yeah, mon it's gonna be crazy**

 **Top of the world, we're at the top of the world**

 **Butch: Oh-oh who would have thought that you and I were meant for greatness**

 **Top of the world, we're at the top-top-top of the world**

 **Boomer: We diss the swagga you know, together we're gonna flow**

 **Butch: Yeah, we're so sick with it yeah**

 **Say, we're so sick with it yeah**

 **Destiny chose us to rule, hard to believe, but it's true**

 **Boomer: Yeah, we're so sick with it, say, we're so sick with it**

 **Both: We're gonna rock this throne, let the kingdom come, yeah**

 **At the top of the world (the world)**

 **We are brothers, kings, hear the island sing, yeah**

 **At the top of the world**

 **Oho, oh oh oh ohoh (hey)**

 **Ohoho oh oh oh oh (hey)**

They stopped and acted very cautious.

 **Butch: Yeah, we're so sick with it…**

 **Boomer: Say, we're sick with it**

 **Brick: (Let's bring it on)**

 **Top of the world, we're at the top of the world (6x)**

 **We're at the top-top-top of the world**

 **Butch, Boomer, Brick, Bandit: We go rock this throne, let the kingdom come, yeah**

 **At the top of the world**

 **Brick: Ohhh**

 **All: We are brothers, kings, hear the island sing**

 **At the top of the world**

 **Brick: Oho, oh, oh, oh, oho (heyhey)**

 **Bandit and Mitch: Oho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (hey)**

They sat down again as Butch and Boomer almost finished.

 **Butch and Boomer: We're at the top of the world (2x)**

 **Yeah yeah!**

 **We're at the top of the world!**

They finished with their left and right hands, respectively, in the air in a fist. The others cheered.

"Yaay!" Berserk and Blossom cheered.

"Encore!" Buttercup and Bubbles teased. The boys bowed and winked in their counterparts' direction.

"Thank you, thank you very much." They sat down. They all started thinking of Disney songs. Then, Bella stood up with a yawn.

"Aah, I'm bored. I think we should spar. Black Bullet style!" Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"WHAT?!" Bunny grinned.

"Yeah! Although, we would need to be Promoters and Initiators. And Initiators can only be girls…" The girls flinched at the thought of what she was implying, and looked at the boys. Brick, Blake, Butch Breaker, Mitch and Michael had dark grins on their faces, while Boomer, Bash, Bandit and Blaine had nervous smirks on their faces. The girls blushed at their mental thoughts.

"OH HELL NO!" The girls tried to run, but the boys had them in a second. They were struggling, and the boys each tapped their respective girl on both shoulders, and then the space between their eyes. All of a sudden, bracelets in their colors appeared on their wrists. The boys let go in shock. The girls looked at their wrists.

Over the years, the girls and boys developed the ability to control their powers through their eyes. Everyone, with the exception of the reds, had the skill to change their eye color to bright red when using their powers. Blossom and Berserk's eyes, would turn dark pink, Brick and Blake's would turn dark red, since their eyes were already a neutral red.

The bracelets, however, were pure coincidence.

Brick and Blossom had red bracelets on, Berserk and Blake had a lighter shade of red, Butch and Buttercup had green, Brute and Breaker had a lighter green, Boomer and Bubbles had blue, Brat and Bash had a lighter blue, Bandit and Bunny had violet, Bella and Blaine had a lighter violet, Mitch and Robin had black and lavender, Raquel and Michael had white and dark purple. Bash looked at everyone's bracelets.

"Well, it seems that everyone is a pair. Boys, Promoters and girls Initiators. I guess this is how we'll do our "bonding", by fighting WITH whoever it is we don't get along with. Okay-" Brat sighed.

"Alright, who goes first?" Bash glared at her and she glared right back. Raquel went in with Michael looking bored behind her as everyone else cleared the room of everything, and Berserk pressed a button to make the walls elastic, so nothing could break it. They glared at each other as everyone else sat down away from the cleared space.

 ** _Cue "Black Bullet" by Fripside (From Black Bullet)_**

Raquel's normally dark blue eyes turned red, and Michael's pale blue eyes went red as well. She aimed a blue fire ball at him, which he caught and fired back. She used it and threw it to the ground to cause smoke. He looked around, trying to find her, until he felt a piercing blow to the back. Robin went in, Mitch following. Robin kicked Raquel to the wall, and she coughed. Robin's hazel eyes glowed red, and Mitch joined by her side, his deep brown eyes glowing red. Raquel looked at them with Michael standing near her. They went at it. Raquel landed a blow to Robin's head, but Robin blasted her off, and jumped as she created a sword that pixelated to form, and cut the floor. Raquel smiled and took that to her advantage. When Robin went to cut her, she dodged the sword and jumped on top of it, and kicked it out of her hands, landing perfectly. As soon as Mitch landed a blow to Raquel's head, Michael growled, though he wasn't sure why. He lunged for Mitch, but Robin intercepted with wind pelts.

Those weren't good.

He flipped and dodged every one, except the last one, pushing him to the wall, hard. Raquel growled, and although she was unsure why, she ignored it and formed a pixelated gun, and gestured to Michael.

"Oi, baka, give me a lift." He rolled his eyes, but used his strength to lift her high enough for her to jump and start shooting energy bullets. Robin and Mitch, however, were tactical. They crisscrossed, dodging the bullets, and Robin used her wind powers to reflect the bullets back. The fight was getting interesting, until Breaker and Brick were noticing the conditions of the house. Though the walls were elastic for now, it could still break. Brick whistled, stopping the four children.

 ** _End song_**

"Yo, this is interesting, but we need to keep the house in one piece, thank you." The four stopped, the bracelets disappearing, and once the house was returned to normal, Raquel looked at Michael, and blushed. She never noticed how much more handsome he looked NOT glaring at her. He noticed her staring.

"Raq, you look stalker-ish staring at me like that-"

"G-Good job. You fight better than I expected for an idiot." He smirked sarcastically, but noted that she stuttered.

"Why thank you for the insult wrapped up with a compliment. Also, you should stutter more often." He went and whispered in her ear. "It's cute." She blushed, and tried to punch him, but he dodged. He smirked.

"Oh, this is too cute." He somehow was able to grab her from behind and bite the tip of her ear and she squeaked. He smirked wider.

"How adorable…" She blushed ten shades of red as Brat walked over to the poor girl, and faster than lightning, Raquel was hiding behind Brat. Brat patted her head comfortingly.

"It's okay. Anyways, what are we doing now that Michael is done embarrassing Raquel?" She said calmly and sat down beside Raquel and Bubbles. They sat there and after a few minutes, the boys sighed.

"Well, looks like we're back to square one again." Blaine said. They thought and thought, but came up blank. Fed up with all the silence, Buttercup got up.

"Well, I'm going to fetch my iPod, and put some music, because the silence is killing me." Brute shook her head.

"Unneeded. I have mine. What time is it anyway?" She asked. Breaker checked his green iPhone.

"It's 5:30, madam." She glared at the nickname. "We got here around 4:30-ish." They all sighed. Blossom went to look at the window, but immediately flinched in pain.

"Ouch! What the hell?" She said annoyed. Berserk, Blake and, surprisingly, Brick, were at her side in a minute.

"Blossom are you alright?!" Brick and Blake said. She looked at her healing arm. It was red.

"The window! I think its Anti X'ed. Ow!" She flinched at the pain. Berserk looked at the window and nodded in agreement.

"Guys, unless we're in the living room, do not touch anything. When Mojo put the house on lock down, the spray of Antidote X was released, but only on the walls and windows in the living room, and everywhere else. It will go away in another one and a half hours, but yeah."

Blossom attempted to get up, but she fell face first. Brick helped her up, and as he tried to get her to her seat, as soon as he touched her, she paled and pushed out of his embrace. She flashed back to everything that happened on the bus, and held her head, memories arising. How could she forget everything he'd done?

Brick looked at her, but realized what happened and narrowed his eyes. She reverted right back to not liking him as soon as he touched her.

But he didn't know why she didn't.

And memories of what happened started to come back.

And he hated it.

Berserk and Blake noticed the thickness of the tension between the Puffs and Ruffs. She frowned.

Something was up, and she didn't like it.

"Blossom, he was just trying to help you-"

"Berserk…y-you don't know, do you? Any of you for that matter."

Brute looked at Buttercup, who glared at the floor, and then at Butch, who avoided her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Bubbles lowered her eyes.

"Why don't you ask your best friends, hm? Maybe they'll tell you." Brat stared at her other best friend, who was avoiding her eyes as well.

"Bandit? What happened-"Bella started, but was met with her best friend's eyes as he looked up. They had lost all light and were dull.

"Mitch?" Raquel asked, concern bubbling. Robin stared at the ground, her bangs hiding her eyes, and Mitch couldn't look at her. Berserk stared at Brick, his eyes dull, anger rising.

"What happened? What is the problem between you guys?!" He stared at her.

"Nothing. Don't worry-"

"BRICK ARIAS JOJO, DON'T YOU **_DARE_** LIE TO ME!"

Everyone but the Puffs flinched at her angry tone. The other Punks glared at the boys, and the Rights looked at them, confusion reflected on their faces.

"Brick, we have to tell them at some point. We'll never solve this if we don't-"Bandit started.

"We won't solve it to begin with! They hate us, and I don't blame them! Even though they won't tell us ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Boomer shouted, and was met with a slap to the face.

"YOU ASS! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" Everyone stared at Bubbles in shock.

"No, because you didn't do anything, did you?! Because I'm supposed to know why you shut me out!" Boomer shouted. Bubbles exploded.

"You know DAMN WELL why! But nope, you want to make US look like the irrational ones!" Bubbles screamed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Butch stared at the blonde, stepping in front of Boomer.

"No, we actually don't know why! BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE SHUT US OUT!"

"ARE YOU DUMB, OR DO YOU JUST NOT WANT TO REMEMBER?!" Buttercup shouted, protectively stepping in front of Bubbles. Bandit glared, anger written on his face.

"Unfortunately, we only remember our side of the story. But as for why you shut us out and started to hate us, NOT A DAMN CLUE!"

"You have some freaking amnesia or some crap, because we remember CRYSTAL CLEAR what you said. What you did." Bunny said coldly. Mitch stared at her darkly.

"Oh really? Then enlighten us, because as far as we go, we don't know, and you refuse to tell us-"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN CRAP TO YOU THAT YOU _KNOW_ YOU DID!" Robin exploded. Brick rubbed his temples.

"Look, can we just sit down and wait for the one hour left to be over and then we can leave-"

"That's just you avoiding the problem, because you want to completely forget what you did, but I'm not surprised you didn't tell Berserk. I mean, YOU WERE comfortable telling some other girl, who you met in like, what, a day?!" Blossom said coldly. He glared at her, and Blaine exploded.

"ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" All of a sudden, Brick's phone rung with a text. Berserk snatched it at looked at the message. It was Mojo.

"Mojo wants everyone to do duets, just some will have the same songs. But ignore this for now, what is going on?" No one spoke, which angered Berserk more.

"I know for a fact that none of you are deaf, so someone better speak, before I completely LOSE. MY. SHIT." She warned. Bubbles and Bunny shook their heads, but it was Bubbles that got up. She walked to the stairs and she formed an energy grenade in her hand, coated in water, and pointed her hand to the person attempting to follow her.

"Sit down and leave me be, Brat." Brat looked at her friend fiercely.

"No. I don't want you to hurt yourself and I want to know what's bothering you!" Bubbles, the grenade still in her hand, calmly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her and locked it, which alerted Brat, Bash, and Bubbles' sisters. Brat and Bash ran to the bathroom door, but Bash was alerted when they heard a zoom go up the stairs and a door slam. Both blues paled. Now both Bubbles and Boomer were locked up and wouldn't get out. Brat stared at the door sadly, and was surprised to receive a hug from Bash.

"Don't worry. We'll get them to do something about this soon." He whispered gently. She blushed in his chest, but a little smile graced her face and she accepted the embrace, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

 _1 hour later, 7:00_

The kids sat down on the couches anxiously. Bubbles and Boomer still hadn't come out, and Brat and Bash were getting more worried. Suddenly, they saw the house shell recede and the doors unlock. Which could mean only one thing:

They were out of lockdown.

"Bubbles! Boomer! We're out of lockdown!" Bunny called.

No answer.

"B-Bubbles…please come out. We're all worried." Brat said sadly.

"Boomer, please!" Bash pleaded. The other children looked at their distraught friends/siblings. Then, they heard a click and a creak and Bubbles and Boomer came out, obviously not wanting to be touched. Brat and Bash sighed in relief, and as they went to the living room and attempted to sit down, Bella shrieked.

"Damn it Bella, you do realize Berserk did that and we had to recover our hearing, right?!" Bandit said annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"I shrieked because I just received news that there's a music festival on the beach! We should go!" Immediately, Berserk takes Brick's phone and sees Mojo's list of songs, and immediately smiled.

"Let's go, everyone is going. Go get changed, all of you." The children rushed to change, the blues and purples a bit reluctant. Two minutes later, they all met downstairs, their phones in their pockets.

Blossom was wearing a pink blouse with a black skirt and black flats, with her glasses, and her hair was still the same. Berserk wore a hot pink crop top with a black tank top and black shorts with black flats, her hair and glasses the same. Buttercup wore a black tank blouse with tropical flowers on it, black shorts with green outlines, and black high-top Converse, with the same glasses and hairstyle. Brute wore a green shirt with denim shorts and black Vans, with the same hair and glasses. Bubbles wore an off-the-shoulder blue blouse with white jeans and blue and white flat (meaning there was no heel) ankle boots, her hair in one low side ponytail and the same glasses. Brat wore an ocean blue tank top with a jean vest over it, dark denim shorts, and black wedges, her hair and glasses the same. Bunny wore a purple dress that flared out with ruffles and was short in the front, and long in the back with no ruffles, black leggings, and black flats, her hair and glasses unchanging. Bella wore a tropical purple plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath, white capris and white and purple Vans, with unchanging hair and glasses. Robin wore a light lavender shirt that faded to night blue with a black palm tree, black capris, and black Vans, her hair and glasses the same.

The boys decided to keep their outfits, with the exception of Boomer and Bandit. Boomer wore a navy blue-dark blue flannel with a white tank underneath, black jeans, and blue Vans. Bandit wore a purple shirt that had black stripes on the arm sleeves, black shorts, and purple and black Jordans (the only pair he owns).

Berserk, Brat, and Blossom looked at everyone.

"Alright, it seems like we're presentable. Let's go. Brat, lock the door." The kids piled out and Breaker looked up the directions.

"Its a few minutes away. Let's go, the sun will set if we don't hurry." They flew up and started to look for it.

"Found it!" Brick shouted, and they dived down to the festival. They landed, and they walked towards this large crowd and as they saw, there was a stage set up with lights. Bella looked to Bubbles, Bunny, Boomer and Bandit, who were currently invested in their phones. She rolled her eyes, and nudged Blossom and Berserk, who frowned.

"Hey, anti-social super beings, go sing. Maybe it'll help vent out your issues." They looked at her with dull expressions.

"No thanks." She smiled darkly.

"Oh, that's cute, you thought I was giving you a choice. Go, now." They grumbled, but Bubbles and Boomer were pushed to the front. Brute smiled fakely.

"Can they sing?" She asked the DJ. He smiled brightly.

"Of course! Alright, ladies and gents, we're going to hear some new talent tonight as the Florida sun starts to set!" He looked to Bubbles and Boomer, who looked painfully awkward, and gave them mics. "What's your names?"

"B-Bubbles Utonium."

"Boomer Jojo." The crowd started to cheer. The DJ smiled.

"Well, you all better get your glowsticks out, because we have a Powerpuff and a Rowdyruff singing for us tonight!" They cheered louder.

"Alright, pick your poison." They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but Bubbles whispered what they wanted to do.

"Alright, looks like this is a karaoke one, instrumental only! Anything you want to say before you sing?" The DJ asked. Bubbles and Boomer turned to the crowd, nervously smiling.

"Um, hello. We'll be singing our story version of "I Know What You Did Last Summer". So, uh, enjoy I guess?" Boomer said awkwardly. The crowd cheered and became silent. They looked at each other, unsure if they were ready to expose their story.

Or, half of it, anyway.

 **I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello**

 **(A/N: They are singing it based on the second half of their story, the reason they hate each other, so I changed the lyrics a bit. Roll.)**

 **Both (Shawn and Camila/Bubbles and Boomer): Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah**

Bubbles started to walk around a bit on the stage as she sang, her boots clicking, the tone of regret and hurt evident in her voice. Boomer could only watch her with confusion, but also a pang of hurt.

 **Bubbles (Camila): He knows**

 **Dirty secrets that I keep**

 **But does he know it's killing me?**

 **He knows, he knows**

 **D-d-does he know**

 **That I know another's hands have touched his skin**

 **But I won't tell him where I've been**

 **He knows, he knows, he knows**

The star-crossed ex-lovers walked in a circle around each other. Boomer began to have a flashback to that moment, and now, he sees a small light blue blur running away from the scene. He then comes back to reality and realizes the moment she started to hate him…

Was because of him.

 **Both: It's tearing me apart**

 **Bubbles: He's slipping away  
Boomer: (I'm slipping away)**

 **Bubbles: Am I just hanging on to all the words you used to say?**

 **Both: The pictures on his phone**

 **Bubbles: He's not coming home  
Boomer: (I'm not coming home)**

 **Bubbles (Camila): Coming home, coming home**

The two walked towards each other but found themselves not being able to get close, as if they were walking in place, a boundary between the two. Bubbles began to express her long-bottled up emotions towards Boomer and what he did.

 **Bubbles: I know what you did last summer  
Boomer: (ah-ah)**

 **Bubbles: Just lied to me, "there's no other"  
Boomer: (he-ey)**

 **Bubbles: I know what you did last summer**

 **Both: Tell me where you've been**

 **Bubbles: I know what you did last summer  
Boomer: (ah-ah)**

 **Bubbles: Look me in the eyes, my lover  
Boomer: (he-ey)**

 **Bubbles: I know what you did last summer**

 **Both: Tell me where you've been**

Boomer finally understood how hurt she was when she saw him, but there was still a small problem.

Not only did she not know why he hated her, but the entire thing was a misunderstanding, that screwed over their relationship.

He needed to fix this. Fast.

 **Boomer: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
Bubbles: (ah-ah) (He-ey)**

 **Bubbles: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
Boomer: (ah-ah, ah-ah)**

 **Boomer: I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no  
Bubbles: (Ah-ah, he-ey)**

 **Bubbles: Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close**

 **Boomer (Shawn): I know**

Bubbles was shocked to hear the cold realization and hurt in his voice. He walked toward her, but couldn't bring himself forward.

 **Boomer (Shawn): When she looks me in the eyes**

 **They don't seem as bright**

 **No more, no more**

 **I know**

 **That she loved me at one time**

 **Would I promise her that night**

 **Cross my heart and hope to die**

He looked at her, crossing his heart. Bubbles then had a flashback to what happened with her, and noticed a blonde tuft of hair and a blue eye looking in hurt and slight anger. She now realized why he hated her…

It was because she retaliated with the same unknown cause of betrayal.

 **Both: It's tearing me apart  
Bubbles: (it's tearing me apart)**

 **Boomer: She's slipping away  
Bubbles: (I'm slipping away)**

 **Boomer: Am I just hanging on to all the words you used to say?**

 **Both: The pictures on her phone**

 **Boomer: She's not coming home  
Bubbles: (I'm not coming home)**

 **Boomer: Oh, na, na, na, yeah**

Once again, much like the music video, their feet couldn't seem to bring them closer, if not further apart, like a never-ending cycle. Boomer now took to express his hurt, but realization that this whole thing was a misunderstanding, but he wasn't sure how to convey that to her.

 **Boomer: I know what you did last summer  
Bubbles: (ah-ah)**

 **Boomer: Just lied to me, "there's no other"  
Bubbles(he-ey)**

 **Boomer: I know what you did last summer**

 **Both: Tell me where you've been**

 **Boomer: I know what you did last summer  
Bubbles: (ah-ah)**

 **Boomer: Look me in the eyes, my lover  
Bubbles: (he-ey)**

 **Boomer: I know what you did last summer**

 **Both: Tell me where you've been**

Now, the truth was coming out.

But was she ready to face his apologies, his regret? Was he ready to face her normally again?

The two came a bit closer, and everyone was watching the truth behind this dying relationship come undone.

And the two once lovers were not ready to admit the biggest truth: That they caused the rapidly dying relationship…

And didn't know how to save it.

 **Boomer: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **Both: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
Bubbles: (no, no, no)**

She stepped away, but he held her hand, tired of the inconfrontations.

 **Boomer: Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close**

 **Bubbles: (Hold me close)**

 **Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close**

 **Boomer: (You know I didn't mean it, though)**

 **Tell me where you've been lately, just tell me where you've been lately**

 **Bubbles: (Just hold me close)**

 **Tell me where you've been lately, just tell me where you've been lately**

 **Boomer: (Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)**

 **Bubbles: Can't seem to keep you close, I can't seem to let you go**

Finally, Boomer started to crack, as did Bubbles. They started to get more intense, their feelings finally boiling over, and the crowd cheered them on, glowsticks high in the air.

 **Boomer: (I didn't mean it, though)**

 **Bubbles: I know you didn't mean it, though, I know you didn't mean it  
(But I don't wanna let you go)**

 **Boomer: Tell me you didn't mean it, though, tell me you didn't mean it, though  
Bubbles: (no, no, no)**

 **(I can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)**

 **Boomer: I know you didn't mean it, though.**

 **Bubbles: I wanna know you mean it though  
(So hold me close)**

 **Boomer: I know you didn't mean it though**

 **Bubbles: I know you didn't mean it though**

 **Both: But I can't seem to let you go, I can't seem to hold you close**

They shouted the line, painfully aware of the fact that their relationship would continue deteriorating if they didn't do something about it.

But were they ready?

 **Both: I know what you did last summer  
(ah-ah)**

 **Just lied to me, "there's no other"  
(he-ey)**

 **I know what you did last summer**

 **Tell me where you've been**

 **I know what you did last summer  
(ah-ah)**

 **Look me in the eyes, my lover  
(he-ey)**

 **I know what you did last summer**

 **Tell me where you've been**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)**

 **(He-ey)**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)**

 **(He-ey)**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)**

 **I know**

They two finished, staring at each other, betrayal and hurt present in their eyes, but it was gone in a flash. The crowd was silent, then cheered loudly. Their siblings looked at them in surprise and confusion. The DJ smiled as the sky started to become a light blue-yellow as the sun was setting.

"Well that was amazing! AM I RIGHT?!" The crowd cheered loudly. "Now, we like to do something when people sing up here. We like to let the crowd ask them questions about the song, like "what's the story behind singing it?", etc., and you don't have to answer one if you feel its personal. Is that okay?" The two looked at each other, and nodded hesitantly. He beamed.

"ALRIGHT! Start!" The two were provided with stools to sit on. Someone raised their hand.

"Y-Yes?" Bubbles asked hesitantly.

"So, what's the story behind your motive for singing this?" A girl asked with a gentle smile. Boomer shrugged awkwardly, looking to Bubbles to see what she said. She looked just as clueless.

"Just a way to vent out our issues with each other I guess." The girl smiled.

"Is there another part to this story?" Another guy said. Bubbles and Boomer blushed.

"Uhh…maybe?" The crowd murmured in excitement. The chatter died down as another girl raised her hand.

"Do you guys like to sing together?" She asked with a big smile. They looked at each other, but quickly turned away, but the audience was able to catch the words that slipped out.

"She's/He's my other half. But we're both rapidly dying without each other."

Everyone's chatter got louder. A guy with a fedora raised his hand.

"Okay, random question, but do either of you own a YouTube channel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what is it called, what was your first duet together on each channel and could you sing three lines from each duet?" To this Boomer scratched his head awkwardly.

"Uhm, do we have to?"

"Yes." They looked at each other, and sighed.

"My YouTube is called BoomerDeJojo, and I go by my name." Boomer said.

"My YouTube is AquaBubbleCloud, and I usually go by Aqua, but sometimes I'll go by my real name." Bubbles said. Boomer then sighed.

"Duet-wise, the first one we ever did was on my channel first and it was "Electric Angel" by Kagamine Rin and Len." Some people chattered excitedly. Bubbles blushed faintly.

"T-The first one we did on my channel, a-and second one we ever did, was "Corazón Sin Cara" by Prince Royce, and h-he had already sung a solo cover on his channel." People started to get really loud in chatter, but were silent as a guy raised his hand.

"Are you two together, or exes?" He asked, smiling at Bubbles. Suddenly, Boomer got up and flew off. Everyone gasped. Bubbles looked to the direction he flew in, and her head started to hurt. Blossom stared at the other boys, who were shocked at the action. Bubbles began to get up, but the DJ stopped her.

"Wait! Are you going to sing here again?" She hesitated.

"I-I'm not sure. You'll have to find out." She said mysteriously, flying off in the direction Boomer went to, ignoring the cries of protest that her friends and siblings cried. She wiped away a small tear, but more escaped her eyes as she flew across the sunset sky. It was all her fault.

She needed to fix this.

 **A/N: Wow. That got melancholic really quickly.**

 **And dramatic.**

 **But, I recommend playing "In The Rain" from Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the beginning of next chapter. I promise, it'll fit really well with the tone! It sounds beautiful and it (mini spoiler to those who haven't seen the origin episode)** **really fits the end of the 2** **nd** **part of the origin episode.** **I loved typing this and believe me, things will definitely change between the two, but you need to read to find out! Until Chapter 5!**

 **~AquaB15**


	5. Confessions Plus You

My Everyday Life + You

Chapter 5- Confessions + You

 **A/N: Hello musical readers! Back with Chapter 5! Now as I said before, I do strongly recommend that you play "In The Rain" from Miraculous, as it will fit the tone for the chapter, also it's calming. Alright, now if you remember, we're in a melancholic place right now so let's jump to it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. Rights to their respective owners.**

 _Previously…_

" _Are you two together, or exes?" He asked, smiling at Bubbles. Suddenly, Boomer got up and flew off. Everyone gasped. Bubbles looked to the direction he flew in, and her head started to hurt. Blossom stared at the other boys, who were shocked at the action. Bubbles began to get up, but the DJ stopped her._

" _Wait! Are you going to sing here again?" She hesitated._

" _I-I'm not sure. You'll have to find out." She said mysteriously, flying off in the direction Boomer went to, ignoring the cries of protest that her friends and siblings cried. She wiped away a small tear, but more escaped her eyes as she flew across the sunset sky. It was all her fault._

 _She needed to fix this._

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Begin playing "In The Rain" from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir on repeat)**

She flew across the sunset sky, small tears escaping her eyes faster and faster. One thought was racing across her mind.

' _I'm an idiot! I'm such a goddamn idiot! It's my fault. It's my fault our relationship started to deteriorate. He deserves better…But I can't let him go.'_

She finally found Boomer sitting by the beach, a few steps from the house. She dried the tears she had silently cried and floated to the ground. His blonde hair was flowing in the breeze as he faced the ocean. A few moments go by.

"Y'know," He finally says, startling Bubbles. "I always imagined to be able to sit here and just look at the sunset, thinking about the things I've done in life. Heh, funny how many things have changed since I was a child. But do you know what changed that caused us to be like this?" She stood there, as he continued. "Our relationships changed. We became so close that we were almost to the point of dating. But then, a moment, one moment, royally screwed over our relationships. One thing led to another, and here we are." He finally turned to her, and as soon as she saw his eyes, her heart broke into a million pieces. They were filled with sadness and hurt, and it broke her. "As soon as we sung that song together, I realized the mistake I had made. But I also realized the misunderstanding that was caused by both of us. Please, allow me to explain what happened that day, so maybe it can clear this whole thing up. Please Bubbles." He got up and walked to her until they were two feet apart.

"I'm dying without you."

That was it. She started to cry. He wiped her tears and took her hand to lead her to where he was sitting. She breathed as she sniffled and he started to explain.

"So, before you got there, I was planning a small surprise gift for you. My close friend Bianca, who has a boyfriend that knows me and how close we are, was helping me, and once we were finished which was when you saw us, I had given her a peck on the cheek and a hug as thanks, but trust me when I say I don't like her that way and vice versa. She left, and when I went to go find you, I saw this dude kiss you and I didn't know what to do. I was heartbroken, and then when you started being mean, that was where that came in. But I'm truly sorry I didn't clear that up earlier." He said, remorse laced in his voice. She nodded, and sighed.

"Well, I went to go find you to ask you if you had wanted to go take a walk with me and get ice cream, so I could be alone with you, as stupid as that sounds. When I heard your voice, I found you with Bianca. I was devastated and when I just couldn't take it anymore, I left and ran into my friend Justin, who had a girlfriend and didn't like me in that way. The reason he pecked me was just to annoy me and cheer me up. He got me my sundae and then I went home. And-"

"I hated you ever since." He finished for her. She nodded and sighed.

"I'm such an idiot aren't I? I got jealous over someone who isn't mine. And screwed our relationship up because of that." She said, holding her head in her hands. Suddenly, Boomer slid closer and tapped her shoulder. When she lifted her head and turned, she was met with his lips on hers. He pulled away a small second later, but she recaptured his lips on her own, not ready to let him go. They stayed like that for a bit, then they broke away. He smiled and embraced her, making her blush.

"S-So, w-what are we?" She mumbled, leaning into his chest. He smiled.

"Well, I think we should stay friends for a while before advancing our relationship. That way, we won't get hurt so soon." She leaned away and looked up at him.

"I'd like that. A lot."

 **(End song)**

They smiled, and walked to the house and waited on the steps until Berserk got there since she had the keys. 10 minutes later, Berserk and the rest of the crew arrived, Bubbles opened a mental link with her sisters.

' _So, did you talk to them?'_

' _No, Blossom and Brick, and then all of us mutually decided it was better to talk tomorrow and let you guys solve your issues. Are you okay?'_

' _Yes, I'm much better than I was an hour ago.'_

' _That's good, Sunshine.'_

' _Yeah, it is BC. Blossom, are you okay?'_

' _I'm fine. Let's go inside and get some sleep.'._ They cut the mental conversation and saw Berserk get the keys and unlock the door. They pile inside and sit on the couch, seeing as none of them were assigned rooms by the royal of red (Berserk). She stared them down.

"Bubbles, Boomer, did you resolve your issues?" They smiled at each other.

"Yes." Brat and Bash smirked.

"Well, you still need to explain it to us, but Berserk, I think they're cleared." Bash said, looking to Berserk on the last part. She nodded.

"You two may get assigned a room, but tomorrow you explain what happened to everyone, understood?" They nodded. Then she turned to the rest of them.

"You guys I don't know what to do with. I want you guys to fix your issues now, then tomorrow, explain it to all of us." She said. They groaned, but decided it was better to fix their relationships now before they got hurt.

 _With Robin and Mitch_

 **(Cue piano version of "You Are The Music In Me" by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron from HSM 2)**

The duo went outside and walked for a bit until Mitch finally plopped himself down. Robin sat next to him.

"Talk." She said calmly. He looked at her.

"That day, I happened to have lost my watch. I remembered that the last place I left it was on my chair. Luckily, it was still there. As I went to pick it up, this girl comes to take it and put it in what I hope was the lost and found, I attempted to stop her and I slipped onto the chair, and her arm ended up pinning me. Now, a normal person would go "I'm so sorry, let me help you up!" and then I'd be on my way. But this girl, who was our age, looks at me, smiles and says, "Well, what's a cutie like you doing and where have you been my entire life?" and I swear I was just like, 'Is she serious?' and she wouldn't move, she wouldn't make an effort to help me, she just tried to get closer to me and I tried to push her off, which, since I was there for a while was where you came, saw it, and probably that's where you started getting mad at me, to which we drifted and our friendship started to crumble." He finished with a sigh. Robin looked at him sadly.

"Am I being ridiculous, getting angry at something like that and we're not even dating."

"Don't start that. It was a misunderstanding. You didn't know. Point is, do you still hate me?" She stared him in the eyes.

"Nope. If anything, do you hate me?"

"No. Friends?" He said, a pang hurting his heart at the word. She smiled.

"Yup." They shared a quick hug, and decided to see who could cartwheel to the house without stopping. They laughed and fell on the sand as they couldn't cartwheel anymore. They walked inside and sat on the couch, waiting for their friends.

 **(End song)**

 _With Bunny and Bandit_

 **(Cue piano version of "How Deep Is Your Love" by Calvin Harris and Disciples)**

Bunny and Bandit had walked out and went to the pool in the back, but sat on the edge. Bunny looked at him with a glare.

"Speak." Bandit looked at her.

"Well, sure. I was looking at a few things in a 7-Eleven. I left without buying anything, and as I was heading home to finish up a surprise I had for you, my friend, came to deliver something to me. Now, believe me, we don't like each other, we don't have any sort of non-sibling like feelings towards each other. Also, much like you, she is a weirdo-"

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." She snorted. "So, instead of coming up to me like a normal person, she jumped on me, and I was laughing because, only she would do that. This is where you saw us, laughing and talking, as if we were a couple. After we calmed down, you must've left at that point. She actually just wanted me to help her in a gift search for her crush, and deliver your gift. But by then, you probably hated my guts, and we separated from each other for a while." Bunny stared at the ground.

"Well, this just proves that I'm an idiot. I got jealous over something stupid. I'm sorry, Ban-ban." She said, using her old nickname she'd affectionately called him in grade school. He grinned.

"Aw, you remembered. Anyway, no you're not an idiot. I should've done something. Friends, Bun-bun?" She blushed at the familiar nickname he'd affectionately called her as a response to hers.

"Friends." She said with a smile. Bandit smiled and as they went inside and saw Robin and Mitch sitting, a thought ran across his mind.

'What if I want to be more than that?'

 **(End song)**

 _With Buttercup and Butch_

 **(Cue piano version of "On My Mind" by Ellie Goulding)**

The two flew out of the house and onto the triangular roof.

"So, what happened that day. For starters, I was trying to find something really cool for me to use for this thing I was building for…you." She blushed, which was uncommon for her. "Then, I saw this girl that I know, and due to lack of a better description for her, she's just crazy. So, I try to avoid her as I find what I need and attempted to leave this store after I paid. But as soon as I paid and walked away from checkout, this girl sees me, screams my name, and RUNS towards me. I, not wanting to die, ran out of that store, out of the mall like Sonic the Hedgehog, and didn't realize that I was now on sand, and I slipped, dropping the flowers that I was going to put on the surprise. She jumped on top of me and started to kiss me, which was when you found us, put the misunderstanding together, and then you probably began to hate me, I pushed her off somehow, and when I found you, you were being mean, we kinda drifted and here we are." Buttercup sat there wordlessly.

"So, I basically screwed up our friendship over an insane fangirl that I didn't know was a fangirl. How stupid can I get?" She said cynically. Butch turned her to him.

"Don't say that. I'd never blame you for the issues I caused. But, can we please go back to being friends?" He asked pleadingly. She sighed.

"I wouldn't have a reason to say no." She said, a radiant smile forming on her face, causing Butch to blush a little. Buttercup decided to jump and fly around in a loop until she hit the ground.

"Mimic what I just did." She said challengingly. He smirked, and was surprisingly able to nail everything, and once he got to the ground, he threw an arm around her making her lose a bit of balance. She laughed.

"You weirdo. Get off!" She said and she opened the door. They sat on a couch to wait for Blossom and Brick.

 **(End song)**

 _With Blossom and Brick_

 **("The Heart Wants What It Wants" now playing)**

Blossom and Brick were sitting on the couch, and Brick finally got up.

"Berserk, are the rooms soundproof?" Berserk stared at him.

"Yeah. Why?" Brick immediately got up and grabbed Blossom's hand.

"Which room can be assigned to us for now?" Berserk hesitated, but sighed.

"Look at the room next to my room. It has white and light red walls." Brick nodded and dragged Blossom upstairs. He found the room, walked in with Blossom and shut the door. Unlike their siblings…

This was both of their faults.

Once he shut the door, he walked to Blossom.

"So, what happened to us? Because our problem seems to be more complex to that of our siblings and Robin and Mitch. But I still want to know. I want to fix this somehow." She turned away a bit.

"You can't."

He stared her down.

"Brick, what really happened when I told you I was with Dexter after you confessed? And I want the truth." She said with a hint of authority.

"I told you I was happy for you. Then I left. What more do you want?" He said coldly. She started to shake with rage.

"That's a damn lie. You were kissing some other girl after you told me you loved me. How dare you make me seem like the crazy one, when in fact, YOU LIED TO ME!" She screamed. He stared her down with a fierce glare in his blood red eyes as she glared at him back.

"First of all, how about listening to what I have to say before making decisions and JUDGING ME ON CRAP I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO!"

"Fine, then what REALLY happened, and why shouldn't I think you lied to me?" She huffed sarcastically. He glared.

"You want to know? Huh? Do you know how it feels when you catch your crush KISSING ANOTHER PERSON?! Then you finally decided to tell me once I confessed?! I ONLY SAID I WAS HAPPY FOR YOU TO AVOID THE FACT THAT I WAS DONE!" She stared at him as he glared, and she searched for any sign of falsehood, but found none. "I left, and immediately, I was just done. I ran into my friend, Sarita, and since I hadn't seen her in a while, we talked for a bit, and we were just enjoying everything, and we looked at each other and it just happened. We kissed, realized it, we both apologized to the other, and I just explained my situation to her, and she gave me advice, since I had helped her with her situation with this guy she likes, who I kinda-sorta know. Then I left, and just drifted from you after that." She looked at him solemnly as he stared at the ground.

"I didn't know, but could you blame me?" He scoffed sarcastically.

"Well, I found out similarly about you and Dexter, but I kept quiet." She glared, but he realized something.

"How'd you find out anyway?"

She froze.

 **("One More Night" by Maroon 5 now playing)**

"I just found out. Why do you care?" She said, averting his eyes. He growled. He could tell she was hiding something.

"I'm going to ask you again, so you can tell me the truth. How the hell did you find out about what happened, because as far as I know, you were with Dexter, at home. So how did you know?!"

"It doesn't matter, it just happened!"

"TELL ME THE FREAKING TRUTH!"

She flinched at his tone. His eyes were glowing in rage, which isn't something she saw commonly. She sighed nervously.

"I might've seen something…" His eyes glowed darker.

"Spare me the fluff and tell me the truth. Because I'm not pleasant when I'm pissed." She bit her lip nervously. He hated to do this, but he was sick of the lies. He grabbed her arm hard.

"Tell me NOW." She winced at the pain he was inflicting. "Because if the next thing that comes out of your mouth is a lie, I won't hesitate to slap you, no matter how much it hurts me." He said darkly. She stared at the ground nervously.

"Robin…" She whispered shakily, and he gripped her arm tighter.

"What was that? Couldn't seem to hear-"

"ROBIN FOUND YOU GUYS AND SNAPPED A PICTURE AND SHOWED IT TO ME SO I WOULDN'T GET HURT!"

He let her go and she punched his face. He stared at her, anger and betrayal displayed on his face.

"What are you talking about?!" She glared at him.

"Robin was walking out of the house and as she walked, she hid as she saw you kissing that girl. She took a picture and ran back to the house before you saw her. She showed it to me and simply said, "Well." She didn't want me to get hurt." He shook with rage.

"So, rather than calmly coming to me and asking "Hey, I saw this picture of you and this girl. What's going on?" and I would explain what happened, you go and judge me based on a PICTURE?!"

"What was I supposed to do?! If I asked you about it, I'd seem jealous!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! You decided to trust other people rather than me!"

"I wasn't sure what to do!" She said pleadingly.

"Especially at that time, it was like the song. 'There's a million reasons why I should give you up.' But I never truly could." She said sadly. Brick sighed in rage.

"You are unbelievable. If this is how I'm going to spend my summer, I'm on the next flight to Townsville." He turned to go to the door, but Blossom made the most life-changing decision she'd ever made.

' _Screw my sisters' reaction, screw my pride, screw my confused feelings, I know damn well I need him here. Not only does he keep me somewhat sane, but we need to fix our relationship.'_ She saw him start to get to the doorknob.

' _And fix it NOW.'_

She ran to him, spun him around and kissed him straight up. His eyes immediately widened, but he slowly kissed back a bit, and they stayed that way for a minute, until both needed oxygen. They pulled away.

"Damn oxygen." Brick cursed under his breath. He then smirked. She blushed and glared.

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

And he recaptured her lips.

 **("Crush" by David Archuleta now playing)**

This time, they were matched. But Blossom broke it first as soon as it started.

"Okay, let's stop. I still need to figure out this whole crush business." She said. Brick locked the door and joined her on the bed. She stared at him questionably.

"So we aren't interrupted." He said. She smiled amused.

"You're so weird, you know that?" She asked calmly. He grinned and patted her head.

"Only to you. Now, why do you still feel confused?" He asked. She sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to sort this whole "crush" thing out. I can't solve a year's worth of crushing on you and this suddenly happening in a night and then some." She sighed. "I need time, Brick. I know after everything that just happened it seems confusing, but you truly don't know what I've gone through all these years to finally do that. And right now, I'm just not in the right mindset." She breathed after saying all that, prepared for the worst.

"Pinky, you've been crushing on me for years?"

"Y-yes."

"We both need time." She looked at him shocked.

"W-Wait, why-" He silenced her.

"Lemme finish, Pinky. As I was saying, obviously this isn't some corny shoūjo manga, so I'm not going to say, "Oh Sakura, I have always liked you." And be super corny as shit, nor would I have ever expected you to be all, "Brick-senpai, _daisuki_." And it be all fluffy and shit." She snorted at the corniness, but allowed him to continue.

"Obviously, I need time to process everything that happened, and get my head on straight, and you need time to clear your head, process what happened here, and we both need a TON of time to deal with this never-ending "crush" business." He said with a blunt, yet understanding tone. She smiled at how strange he was, but it made sense. "Understand this: Even if it takes decades, or centuries, I will always be with you on your side. So, take as much time as you need because I'll probably say this again, we'll always be with each other." He finished with a sigh. She smiled.

"Thanks. I'll admit something. I may or may not have broken up with Dexter over you. Blake and I broke up mutually and remained close friends, but Dexter…I mentally chose to deny the fact that I had a crush on you." He looked at her shocked.

"Seriously? But if that's the case, then when you saw the picture…Oh. Oh. OH." She looked at him a bit ashamed.

"I might've been a bit jealous." He laughed a bit.

"Aw, you know no one would replace you. Anyway, speaking of which, I know we need time, but what are we?" He asked. She sighed.

"Honestly, I kinda want to stay friends for a while, to make up for the time we missed. But we don't tell anyone what happened here. Also, I'm really sorry about what happened. Can you please forgive me? It was a huge mistake on my part." She said ashamed. He rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't forgive you, would I be sitting here next to you and tell you that long speech?" She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. But seriously." He lifted her so that she sat in front of him.

"Look at me. Yes I forgive you. If anything it's my-OW!" Blossom slapped him before he could finish.

"No. You finish that sentence and I will slap you. It's not your fault. So stop." She said. She sat on the edge.

"Again, I told you, even though there's a million reasons I should've given you up, I never did. Don't make me regret that." He smiled.

"Heaven forbid that happens." She blushed. She attempted to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. She got off and rolled her eyes.

"I need to go move in with Berserk. And make sure that I get sleep. Promise me something though." She said seriously. His expression became serious.

"What's up?" She breathed.

"Promise me, no matter what happens whether we date way into the future or not, we will always be friends. It's cheesy, I know, but the reason I kissed you that moment you were about to go downstairs is because I knew, if I didn't try to fix this now, I'd never get a chance. Also…I mentally chose to leave my pride and confused state of mind alone for the moment and stop denying the fact that you keep me sane. Don't leave." She said, a blush rising. He looked at her seriously.

"I just forgave you. Also, the first part was admittedly cheesy, but I promise, whether we date or not, I'll always be your best friend. Understand this, because I will probably say this again:" He stared her in the eyes as he slowly closed the gap between them until he was an inch away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said solemnly and closed the gap between them. They pulled away a moment later.

"Neither am I." She said solemnly. They both did a cross over their hearts.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

 **(End song)**

They shared a quick hug and he hesitated.

"Hey, since it's like 9:30, and you're already here, why not just stay tonight and then you and Blake switch?" He asked, his voice wavering a bit. She hesitantly sighed.

"I'll see if I can work it out with the royal of red." She said amused, and both walked down the stairs. Berserk smiled as she saw them come down.

"Everything okay?" They nodded, and while Brick went to go sit with Blake, partially to tell him what was going on, Blossom went to Berserk and pulled her aside for a moment.

"What's up, Bloss?" She asked. Blossom hesitated.

"Well, Brick wanted to know if I could bunk with him tonight and switch with Blake tomorrow, just because it's late and I was already in there." Berserk smirked, but it faded in realization.

"Blossom, it's not a problem, but that means I have to bunk with Blake. That's a problem!" She said.

"I think you'll be fine. And anyway, why is it a problem?" Blossom asked curiously.

"It's a problem because I l-don't want him to get the wrong idea." She said, barely saving her sentence.

"Maybe this is what you need to clear the awkwardness between you two. Clearly you don't like him very much and somewhat vice-versa. So, this might be a good thing to get you two to get along. Maybe your sisters too." Berserk sighed, and thought about the good things that come out of this. Then she plastered a radiant smile on her face.

"Let's go do room assignments." She said, and they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and Berserk cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her for assignments.

"Alright super-powered midgets," They glared at being called "midgets" which was like calling them short. "Room assignments for the rest of the week: Blossom, you're with me, Buttercup and Brute, Bubbles and Brat, Bunny and Bella, Robin and Raquel, Brick and Blake in the light red guest room, Butch and Breaker in the green one, Boomer and Bash in the breeze blue one, Bandit and Blaine in the wisteria room, Mitch and Michael in the black and white guest room. Everyone good and clear on that?" Everyone nodded in agreement. She continued. "Now, room assignments for TONIGHT ONLY are as followed: Blossom and Brick, Buttercup and Butch, Bubbles and Boomer, Bunny and Bandit, Robin and Mitch, Breaker and Brute, Bash and Brat, Blaine and Bella, Michael and Raquel." Everyone but Blossom, Brick and Blake's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" She sighed.

"To get rid of any remaining awkwardness. If anyone has a problem, they can sleep outside." They paled, knowing she would full well do it. "Good. Girls, get a pair of pajamas out of your suitcase and change in either the bathrooms or here, boys get your pajamas and change in your room that I assigned for the week. Go." She said, and proceeded to speedwalk up the stairs, until Blaine realized something.

"Hey, Blake didn't get an assignment, Berserk. Where's he going?" She froze, and a crimson blush rose to her face. She cursed at how dense he was. Not turning around, she barely was able to stutter a few words.

"T-That's because…he's with me."

She then ran up the stairs as Blake hid his now red face with his bangs. He grabbed his pajamas from his bag and flew upstairs to change, as everyone else went to do the same.

 _10 minutes later,_

Everyone met back downstairs in their pajamas. Berserk looked at them.

"Alright, put all your suitcases to where you're going tomorrow morning. For now, just do whatever, and don't break anything." She said and flew upstairs. She sighed, walked a few steps, and flopped on her bed. She heard a knock on the door.

"What?" She asked annoyed as she turned her head to see who it was. The door opened to reveal Blake in a white t-shirt and red pajama pants. He smiled a bit.

"Hi."

 **(Piano version of "WAVE" sung by Lily now playing on repeat)**

She blushed at his smile and how calm he looked. She sat up properly, straightening out her red shirt and white comfortable shorts with a big red stripe on the top.

"Hi." She said awkwardly. She moved over and sat crisscrossed so he could sit. They looked around awkwardly, until Blake finally broke the silence.

"So…" He started, startling Berserk out of her daze. She looked at him to continue. "I know you hate me, but I really hope we can put our past behind us and become friends." She looked down at her hands shyly. He smiled. "Y'know something? I've never actually hated you. That stopped a long time ago." She quickly lifted her head and he noticed a rose shade of pink coated her face, but said nothing.

"W-Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked quietly. He smiled.

"I already told you, because I never actually hated you for this long. Even if you hate me." He finished. She avoided his eyes, and suddenly, she jumped and embraced him. He was shocked, a blush creeping up to his face. She muttered something that he could barely make out.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

He blushed bright red.

"W-What? W-What are you talking about?" He said shyly. Berserk smiled at his OOC-ness and separated from him.

"I'm not heartless. I actually liked you for a bit. But life came in the way and stuff. But," She started to blush again. "I-I'm okay with being friends. But don't get any ideas." She huffed. Blake smirked just a bit, and jumped her and threw her up.

"H-HEY!" She stuttered hysterically as she laughed and landed on his lap but before she could fly out of his hold, he restricted her waist with his arms and held her to him.

"L-LET ME GO, BLAKE! T-THIS ISNT FUNNY!" She screeched blushing and fighting his surprisingly strong grip. He shrugged.

"Okay." And he released her, which caused her to fall face first onto the bed. She mumbled.

"Remind me…I…again…" He, even with superhearing, couldn't hear her for the life of him.

"What'd you say?" She blushed, even though he couldn't see her face.

"U-Uhm, n-nothing!" She stuttered, and sat up facing him, and once she looked at his eyes, quickly looked down again. He looked at her confused, and somehow his body moved towards her. She stared at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing ever, avoiding his eyes. He smiled a little and gently lifted her head to look at his eyes.

"Are my eyes that ugly that you can't look me in the face?" She shook her head rapidly.

"N-NO! A-Absolutely not. I'm just not…used…to this." She said calmly, looking down again. He smiled.

"You don't have to be nervous with me…" He trailed off. Neither one of them said a word for a moment, until they heard a boom and Blake quickly fell backwards and Berserk accidentally kicked him off. He fell to the ground as Berserk looked to the ceiling.

"BERSERK! BERSERK! Someone's trying to break in and they have friends…" Brat started to shout, trailing off upon seeing Blake on the floor. She stared at her older sister in question.

"Uhh…why's Blake on the floor?" She asked. Berserk waved her off and got up.

"Don't worry. Anyway, what do you mean someone's trying to break in?!"

"Well uh, Bash, Boomer, Bubbles, Brute, Breaker, Buttercup and Butch and I were watching Danny Phantom on Chromecast and arguing over why it got cancelled and other shows. Then suddenly, we hear a doorbell and Brute goes and asks who it is. It sounded suspicious and when Brute looked into the peephole, she ran back to us and said that she saw a group of men in black and they looked dangerous! And I don't want to diiiie!" Berserk helped Blake up and looked outside her window and true to Brat's word, there was a group of men who were looking for spots to break in. She sighed annoyed.

"This is going to be a long night."

 **A/N: Hello again! I SWEAR I'M NOT SLACKING OFF. Summer homework and all that jazz. Hopefully I won't take a while again! Until Chapter 6!**

 **~AquaB15**


End file.
